


A Change Of Fate

by annpar2009



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dark Ezra Bridger, Inquisitor Ezra Bridger, Jedi Zare Leonis, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: What If: Ezra was found by the Grand Inquisitor instead of the Ghost crew?What will happen to Ezra? how will this change the fate the force had plans for?Will Ezra embrace the Dark side and hunt down the ghost crew?Why don't you find out?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Grand Inquisitor, Ezra Bridger/Seventh Sister, Friendship - Relationship, Kanan Jarrus/Zare Leonis, Master and student - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, master and apprentice - Relationship
Comments: 61
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Ezra walked downtown and looked for open opportunities, it was hard to survive all alone but not impossible. He stared at the people walking by and noticed some imperial soldiers around, it was normal to seem now around. 

“123, 8 solders? What are they up too?” Ezra questioned and noticed there were just too many of those soldiers, normally there might be 4 or 6 of them around. 

Just as he asked that he felt this strange feeling, Ezra wasn’t sure what it was, but lately, he did listen to it, this feeling had saved his butt more time then he would like to admit. 

So he looked at the way where he felt that feeling lead him and noticed a tall man with a ponytail, who looked to be waiting for something. 

“Who is he?” Ezra asked curiously as he kept watching him, the feeling was even stronger now. 

But the man started to look around and Ezra quickly hid behind a building, not wanting to get the man’s attention, he didn’t know who he is or what he does, maybe he is a traveller? He sure has never seen him here before. 

Then suddenly an explosion was heard and Ezra almost fell to the ground, but he also now heard the people scream and run away and then looked back at the street the soldiers were at and it was like a warzone. 

Gun’s shooting and on the other side was three people, standing fighting back at the soldiers, a lady in armour, the man with the ponytail and a purple creature? And where are they protecting some crates? Yes, they are and perhaps in all the confusion just maybe it would be possible to steal one? 

“I’m going to regret this, but maybe it will be worth it,” Ezra told himself, he needed courage. 

Looking at both parties fighting, Ezra made his move and made his way around so he would be behind those strangers and luck would have it he was doing great at it. Seeing the crates just in front of him all he needed to do now was not to get shot at and just grab a crate and run. 

“Almost there” Ezra smiled and ran over the side but as he did he felt that strange feeling and quickly jumped over and landed next to the crate. 

He quickly tried to grab one, but that’s when that purple creature was pushed backwards and almost crushed him. 

“Ahh, get off,” Ezra said as he tried to breathe, that purple creature sure did stink. 

“What are you doing here? Run you stupid brat unless you want to die” Zeb yelled at the kid as he got up and ran forward at the stormtroopers. 

Ezra was about to get up when he noticed a strange feeling again, it wasn’t like a warning this time, but it felt like a cold stone was sitting at his stomach, looking at the battlefield he now noticed that the 3 strangers were going to make a run for it. 

It appeared that the troopers are not the problem here most of them lay dead on the floor, but Ezra noticed a red sword and a man in black uniform was wielding it. The man with the ponytail was also holding a similar weapon but the colour was blue instead and those two were fighting. 

“So cool” he couldn’t help but say all astonished of what he was seeing. 

The fight was amazing, both swords were sparkling bright as they touched each other and the duel seemed very intense and then a cry of pain was heard and Ezra saw the man with the ponytail fall to the ground. Wait, did that other guy just hit him in the shoulder? It looked like the red blade went through that man's shoulder! 

“Kanan!” his friends called the man as he stood up again igniting his weapon once more but his left arm looked pretty messed up and so he switched the blade to his left hand. 

“Do you really think you can defeat me with that hand? That isn’t even your dominant hand might I add” the man with the red weapon taunted. 

“I will manage,” Kanan said, holding back his fear, he and the others needed to get away from here, he had no chance of winning and not to mention being very rusty at lightsaber fighting. 

“Kanan we need to leave” the girl with the colourful armour reminded him, she did her best trying to help, but that Inquisitor just was her moves coming and deflected her shots elsewhere. 

“I know, I know” the man responded, he wasn’t doing well and with this pressure? 

“Ready to die?” the Inquisitor asked with a smirk and went for an attack.

Kanan went forward to block the attack and he noticed more troopers coming, not good. He used the force and pushed the Inquisitor away. 

“Run! Leave everything and just run!” Kanan ordered the other two didn’t like leaving the crates behind but looking at their odds they both nodded and made a run for it. 

By all this time Ezra managed to hide behind one of the crates and regretting his choice, he was way over his head, not only did more stormtroopers arrive, but they were also trying to shoot him too. 

“I need to get out off here,” Ezra told himself in panic, the front way was no good. It was full of stormtroopers so he looked the other way as the strangers were running to and noticed a ship coming from above and wait, what is it doing? 

It looked like a small part of the ship flew to the ground, maybe to pick up its friends? But the ship itself was still in the air and then it started to shoot down at the stormtroopers and more importantly at him. 

Erza panicked as he saw the guns of the ship fire so many times and he hoped he would get hit, he literally was at the same spot as those imperial soldiers. But he hoped that he would get hit, that he would be okay, Ezra put his hand above his head preparing for the worst, a lot of dust did gather around but he could still see this man with the red blade and he was deflecting the shots! 

Ezra couldn’t believe it, the man was just standing there and each green shot at the man he just used his red sword and it went elsewhere. 

Looking amazed off what he was seeing, the Inquisitor only then noticed the boy and just looked at him for a second before his attention went back to the ship and send one of the shots as he deflected it and it went Ezra’s way and hit the upper build and stones were falling down right at him!

Panic filled Ezra's mind, was this really how he was going to die? Crushed in a rumble? It can’t be! He was only a kid, there was still so much he hasn’t seen out there in the world! 

He refused to accept this, besides this was the stranger's fault, this is their ship shooting at him! No, he was going to survive! this can’t be the end! 

As those thoughts went through his mind Ezra had his eyes closed as his will was mainly focused on survival and as he waited to get crushed, it never came and he slowly opened his eyes and saw the rumbles floating above his head. 

Wait? How was this happening? Rocks don’t float on their own, was he doing it? Ezra wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t complaining either.

“How interesting, perhaps this day wasn’t a complete waste after all,” the Inquisitor said, pleased with the outcome. 

Ezra's attention then went to the man, wait? What was he talking about? But then he felt the stones starting to fall and Ezra quickly jumped out of the way landing next to the Inquisitor. 

“I’m alive,” Ezra said joyfully, he felt extremely lucky for not being crushed to death by that rumble. 

“Indeed aren’t you a lucky one,” the Inquisitor said with a smile, he kneels down at Ezra’s eye level and added, “What is your name boy?” 

Ezra stared at the man, his skin was pale as paper, then there were those red marks under his eyes and talking about his eyes, were they yellow? He wasn’t sure how to respond to the man and this stranger felt very strange almost like a cold cloud. 

“I’m sorry, I was just lost, I will be out of your way sir” Getting to his feet Ezra took a few steps back only to feel a hand on his shoulder and as he looked behind him a few stormtroopers were standing there. 

“Where do you think you are going kid,” the trooper asked, still holding his shoulder firm grip. 

“It's quite alright, the boy will be coming with me, won’t you lad?” the Inquisitor said as he now stood up looking down at Ezra who felt suddenly so small compared to him.

“I-I guess I’m?” Ezra said unsure, this wasn’t a request, it felt more like a command but it seemed to be the right answer, the Inquisitor seemed amused by his answer. 

“Very good, we are heading back to headquarters Immediately,” the Inquisitor said and ordered his stormtroopers to clean up this disaster, the troopers saluted him and did as they were told.

In the meanwhile, Ezra reached over and opened one of the crates and was surprised to find blasters inside.

“Wow, aren’t these illegal?” he asked out loud without thinking that he was in the presence of imperial people.

“Hey!! you aren’t allowed to touch that kid!” the trooper still holding his shoulder said and was about to close the crate. 

“What do we have here? Weapons? How desperate they are” the inquisitor said amused and ordered “open the others” 

The troopers nodded and they opened each 8 crates and half of them had gun’s, grenades and the other half was just water, food and fruits. 

“I stay corrected, it seems our rebel cell is quite desperate for survival. Have all these crates transported to our own military headquarters” the inquisitor ordered, might as well use these crates.

“Wait, rebel cell? You mean those guys that you attacked?” Ezra couldn’t help but ask, curiosity was now getting the better of him. 

“Why Yes, didn’t you know child? Rebels don’t care about anything then themselves, that is why you and the people of this city have fallen into their battles” the inquisitor informed as he stared at Ezra's insolent blue eyes. 

“Just look around you, all the people wounded after their trail, yourself would have been crushed in that rumble if it wasn’t for your abilities” he continued, yes there it was, the realization in the boy's eyes. 

Ezra did look around and was it only now he noticed they wounded people around him? Some lied dead on the floor but others healed their blooded wounds, wait are the soldiers helping them? That’s new. But some of the troopers were indeed helping the wounded citizen. 

“No, that can’t be, rebels fight the Empire of all the suffering you have inflicted on the people,” Ezra said, remembering his own parents speaking out against the empire, they weren't bad people and they didn’t hurt anyone. 

“Inflicted?” the inquisitor made a small laugh that sent chills down at Ezra's spine and he added.

“You have no idea what you speak of boy, the Empire keep order across the galaxy, when people break certain laws they need to be punished otherwise we would have murders, thefts running free doing as they please and we can’t have that now can we” 

“I guess” Ezra admitted, he couldn’t argue with that, but then the sudden anger came back when the thought of his parents and added, “But that doesn't change what the Empire did to me!”

This however captured the attention of the inquisitor, he didn’t expect such rage to come out from the boy, clearly, the boy hated the Empire for something, then let’s find out shall we. 

“Did to you?” the inquisitor questioned carefully and asked, “What exactly do you mean by that child?” 

“To my parents! The Empire took them away from me!” the boy yelled at him with hatred.

“Took them away? In that case, they would be very much still imprisoned on this planet” the man replied, he watched Ezra, this hatred was a good start toward the dark side, with little work and teaching he would be an excellent student. 

“What? Imprisoned?” Ezra questioned, weren't his parents dead? That was what he thought at least. 

“Why yes, put in a cell for their crimes, it also depends on what kind of crime they committed,” the inquisitor said as he noticed that his troops finished cleaning up this street the best they could.

“Wait, so they are alive?” Ezra asked in disbelief, all the years alone on the stress and his parents were still alive. 

“Most certainly yes, the Empire is with mercy after all,” the inquisitor said and found it strange that the child didn’t know this. Perhaps he could take advantage of the situation. 

“Would you like to see them?” he now asked the boy and Ezra stared at him in shock but also in interest. 

“You would let me see them?” Ezra asked confused, he wasn’t sure what to think, but the thought of seeing his parents again? He couldn't miss this opportunity. 

“Of course, all I need is your name,” the Inquisitor said with a smirk, he had him now. 

“E-Ezra Bridger, can I see them now?” he answered and looked hopeful at the man. 

“Perhaps not right now, I will need to find them first won’t I?” the Inquisitor replied and started walking back to headquarters added “Come along boy, I believe you had enough of the street life”

Ezra was a bit surprised to hear that, but again perhaps his clothing was giving that away, it was after all very torn apart in some areas, still having this strange cold feeling of the man. Ezra walked right behind the Inquisitor, he had enough of living in the street and now he could also see his parents? This would at least be worth it. 

The Inquisitor smiled very pleased with the outcome, it was easy enough to capture the boy's attention, now all he had to do was to find the boy's parents, it shouldn't be that hard to find where they are.


	2. Chapter 2

The Inquisitor smiled very pleased with the outcome, it was easy enough to capture the boy's attention, now all he had to do was to find the boy's parents, it shouldn't be that hard to find where they are. 

On their way back to headquarters was a quiet one, but once there the inquisitor dismissed the troopers and looked at Ezra who was looking amazed at the walkers that were standing by. 

“Ezra, this way,” The Inquisitor said, it was amusing to see how easily impressed the child was. 

“Sorry” Ezra looked over at him and quickly walked next to him again. “Where are we going?” 

“To a friend of mine, we are going to find your parents aren’t we?” the Inquisitor answered. 

“Right” Ezra agreed and followed him to an elevator, they went to the 3ed floor. 

It was easy enough finding Kallus' office and the Inquisitor wasted no time walking in with his own clearance codes. At the moment Kallus was in a meeting talking to two men who instantly froze up when they saw the Inquisitor. 

Ezra wondered why they froze up like that? Looking at the Inquisitor he guessed the man seem scary and there was this cold feeling about the man too.

“Grand Inquisitor, what can I do for you?” Agent Kallus saluted, ignoring the two men he just had his meeting with. 

“I do need a small favour, Agent Kallus,” the Inquisitor said and looked at the two men staring at him with fear. 

“You two leave, we will continue another time with our meeting” Agent Kallus ordered, he now noticed also a child behind the inquisitor, so he had found one after all. Both men rushed their way out of the room.

“Ezra why don’t you sit down?” the Inquisitor said and the child went over one of the seat in front the deck and sat down. 

“What is this about?” Agent Kallus now asked gently. 

“I need you to look up the prisoner records, I’m looking for the boy's parents” the Inquisitor answered and looked over at Ezra and asked, “What is your parent’s name dear boy?” 

“Ephraim Bridger and Mira Bridger” Ezra answered and looked at the computer Kallus was typing away, soon a few images showed up. 

Kallus looked at the names and soon enough he found both parents and brought up their files, it had all the information they needed and also images of the parents, he then showed this to his guest’s. 

“That’s them! That’s my parents” Ezra said, overjoyed seeing the pictures of his parents.

“It says here they were taken in of speaking against the Empire” Agent Kallus read out loud and added “They are alive and imprisoned here at Lothal” 

“They are Alive, Can I meet them please?” Ezra begged now looking at the Inquisitor hopeful, the man didn’t lie, he did speak the truth about his parents being alive. 

“I believe a meeting can be arranged, however, it will take time” the Inquisitor informed and now looked over at Kallus who understood why he was now needed in the first place. 

“Indeed, no civilians are allowed to visit prisoners, at most we could hold a hologram visit with them” Agent Kallus explained. 

Ezra now looked hurt, why? Why must there be stupid rules in the way, it been years last time he has seen his parents. 

“Isn’t there anything? Please I do anything to see them again” Ezra pleaded again. 

“Lucky for you my boy there is something you can do, you could do something far better than just visit your parents” the Inquisitor smirked, this was just too easy. 

“And what is that?” Ezra asked, dying to know. 

“You can slowly work away your parent’s sentences and have them freed,” the Inquisitor pointed out, he eyed Ezra closely. 

“How? how do I do that?” Ezra asked desperately. 

“Become my apprentice and become an Inquisitor yourself, you already showed potential for it earlier when almost being crushed to death” the Inquisitor answered, he knew he had the boy in his grapes now, no doubt he will accept and take the bait to free his parents. 

“Fine I will be your apprentice, but what is an Inquisitor exactly?” Ezra hasn’t heard that word before, what did it mean? And wondering what exactly had he had gotten himself into. 

“Inquisitors are the Empires strongest agents ageist fighting rebels and Jedi knights” Agent Kallus explained, a bit taken back that the child didn’t know about this. 

“Wait, Jedi? Was that the man with the ponytail you fought against?” Ezra asked, he slowly was now understood, so was this Inquisitor? “Are you also a Jedi?” 

The Inquisitor laughed at the question with surprised Kallus and the boy. 

“Of course I’m not a Jedi, I’m something far stronger, we Inquisitors are Sith and unlike the Jedi, we gain strength through our hatred and passion” 

“So you will train me to become a sith Inquisitor, if that is what it takes to get my parents out, then we do we start the training?” Ezra questioned, might as well start, the earlier his parents are out the better. 

“We can start right away actually” the Inquisitor smirked, he was his now. 

“Just one thing young Bridger, just know once your parents are released in the future they would need to be monitored closely,” Agent Kallus said and made a note to remember the boy, he has a feeling he might meet him again.

“What? Why?” the child questioned almost angry at that. 

“For one, they spoke ageist the Empire, if they get released to do it again they will just be returned where they are now in prison, they can’t break the law” Agent Kallus pointed out clearly for the kid. 

“Then I convince them to stop, I know they will listen to me,” Ezra said, he wasn’t going to give up on them, he could take down their sentences and then they all will be a whole family again. 

“I’m sure that you can, for now, we will take our leave Agent Kallus I have an apprentice to train, isn’t that right Ezra?” The Inquisitor grinned and looked at the child. 

“Yeah, I will do it” Ezra got up and followed the Inquisitor as they left Agent Kallus office. 

“Remember these corridors, you will be walking here daily,” The inquisitor told him and the child nodded. 

They walked down to the training grounds on the first floor and there they had their own room to train in, once inside Ezra took a shower and was given knew cloth, they weren’t the standard white ones no, they where black very much like the inquisitors is wearing. Once fully changed he came back to the training room where his Master was waiting for him. 

“Ready are you?” the Inquisitor asked as he watched the child walk in. 

“I’m ready, what’s the first lesson?” Ezra asked eagerly, he could now become strong enough to keep his parents safe, even if it meant he had to work for the Empire.

“Very good and from now on you will call me master understood?” 

“Understood Master” Ezra replied, not sure why he wanted that. 

“Good, For your first lesson you will learn lightsaber forms” the Inquisitor answered and handed over metal sword to Ezra. 

Ezra took the sword and almost dropped it, wow that thing sure is heavy, he looked it over, strange it wasn’t sharp at all if anything this blade looked harmless. 

“Pay attention boy, we will start with four forms for you to learn today and do follow my movements,” the Inquisitor said, he took out his own lightsaber and turned it on and started to demonstrate from 1 then from 2, from 3 and last from 4. 

Ezra followed suit and started to copy the movements his master showed, it was easy enough to copy and after form 4 he noticed that they went back to from 1 again, after a few rounds of the same form he memorized the forms. It was almost like a dance. 

“Now continue on and I will correct your movements” his masted ordered. 

“Sure doing great here” Ezra did just that and focused on what he has learned this past hour. 

“Widen your stand boy and do keep your arms up and steady” the Inquisitor schooled the child and watching him closely for other errors. 

“I’m trying, this blade is just so heavy,” Ezra said, he could feel his arms ache. 

“That’s the point of this training, you need to build some Straight and until you get your own lightsaber that sword will be your new best friend” the Inquisitor answered and continued his teaching. 

After another two hours with a small break in the between, his lesson was finished and his whole body ached from that training, it was just moving forms but it was also very exhausting. Luckily after the training was finished the Inqusistor showed him to the cafeteria where he was allowed to get some food, after that his master showed him his quarters and where to find his master if he indeed him. 

But the day wasn’t over yet and after getting the tour around this place they were back in training with the forms again. 

“Are we done? Please tell me we are done for today” Ezra asked exhausted. 

The Inquisitor watched him closely, for a bday the child had learned quite well, but the body and mind weren’t used to this kinda training. 

“Of course you have done well today, you may retire to your quarters, we will continue your training tomorrow morning” answered the Inquisitor and started to plan Ezra’s training, he hadn’t trained a child before but he did train the other Inquisitors. This should be that hard to do. 

Ezra wasted no time getting to his new room, it was better than sleeping at the streets as he lied down at his bed, today’s training was exciting but also hard, but would he do the forms again tomorrow? He hoped not.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days was more from training, most of the forms he learned where attack moves and the other half where defence and blocks. The Inquisitor trained him in the mornings and then again in the evenings after he finished his own duties as the Grand Inquisitor. 

This also did leave the middle of the day free for Ezra to do as he pleased, he would rest and at times explore the base where he is allowed to wander around, he was given his own card with clarence codes as the Inquisitor’s apprentice. 

Todays morning Ezra went to the cafeteria and had his breakfast with the other troopers on this base and it sure was a blessing then going hungry in the mornings when he was on the streets. After breakfast, Ezra made his way to the training deck to his training, Walking inside the room he was greeted with his master.

“Morning Apprentice, ready to begin?” The inquisitor greeted and was sitting on the floor, he had a few items in front of him. 

“Yes master, are we doing more forms today?” Ezra asked curiously, he eyed the items, one of them looked like a pyramid, then there was a box kind of thing and a datapad?

“Not quite, I’m pleased with your progress with the forms, you have certainly learned well.” the inquisitor praised his student and added “Today you will learn to use the force more correctly” 

“The Force? Wait you mentioned that before when I first meet you” Ezra said and remembered when he almost got crushed by the rumble, was that the force? 

“Indeed, you used it to save your own life, now sit and learn” the inquisitor ordered and Ezra did just that. 

“Now the Force exist all around you boy, it’s found in all living things and it’s raw energy” the Inquisitor explains and picks up the box that looks like a clockwork puzzle, he holds it in front Ezra before putting it down. 

“What do you want me to do exactly?” Ezra questioned and picked up the box looking it around, it has may gears all around it and in the middle a keyhole, a chest maybe? 

“Isn’t it obvious my boy? You need to unlock it” the inquisitor answered as he observed the child. 

“That’s easy, just need my tools and have it open in no time” Ezra smiled, he had done that a lot of times, picking up locks when he needed too. 

“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear child, you need to unlock it through the Force,” the Inquisitor said and reached through the Force himself and the cube clicked and opened, inside it was empty, then it closed. “Now you try” 

“Wow that is so cool,” Ezra said amazed, he could learn to do that? How handy that would have been the past few years in the streets. 

“Close your eyes and focus” Remind the inquisitor and watched now eagerly.

Ezra closed his eyes and tried to focus like his master told him and so far everything was blank in his mind. This continued for a few minutes. 

“I Can’t open it, nothing happens,” Ezra said disappointed and frustrated, he looked at the box, his master managed to open it so easily. 

“A piece of advice child, picture the mechanism inside and force it open to your will”   
the Inquisitor explained. 

“I will try” Ezra said and once again closed his eyes. 

This time he imagen the mechanism of the box and saw it clearly in his mind and tried to make the gears move, but they wouldn’t move! This frustrated him more as he tried again and again. 

“Come on, open already!” Ezra mumbled under his breath losing his patience. 

“Use that frustration to your advantage boy, Remember your emotions gives you power and focus” 

Ezra didn’t argue on that he was frustrated on this lock, he then channelled his frustration with the force, the image was clear in his mind and he pushed forward with the force and something clicked. 

“Well done Ezra” the inquisitor praised, he was most pleased that child did use his emotions to his advantage.

“I did it!” Ezra cheered, looking down at the box, it was open and then it closed again. 

“Yes, I want you to keep it, for now, practising on your spare time,” The Inquisitor said and Ezra nodded. 

The Inquisitor then moved to the next object, now holding the Datapad he showed an image of a Jedi. the Jedi was old, white hair, beard, brown eyes, some long hair. 

“Remember this image of the Jedi” Ordered the inquisitor and then went back to the many option of the datapad. 

“Shouldn’t be that hard to remember an old man” Ezra smirked. 

“Then it shouldn’t be no trouble finding him now will it?” the inquisitor questioned still holding the datapad, before putting it down. 

“Shouldn’t be, I’m pretty good remembering face’s” Ezra said very confident, he was about to pick up the Datapad when his master then spoke up. 

“Good, like with the lock you will use the force to find the Jedi in the datapad” 

“Wait? You can do that? Use the force to find people?” Ezra asked astonished, he never heard of such a thing before.

The Inquisitor chuckled at that, the child was quite amusing. “Why yes and you can do much more than that, but for now your goal is to find the Jedi as this is one way to find information in enemy territory” 

“Find information? Sound pretty handy” Ezra smiled and reached out his one arm and closed his eyes. 

Learned from his previous assignment, Ezra tried to focus on the Jedi image in his head and used that to push forward into the Datapad. The Datapad responded by scrolling down and all kind of images and text went by like a flash.

The inquisitor kept a watchful eye over Ezra, he could sense that the boy was indeed very focused on the image he had shown him, his eyes then went down to the Datapad and soon enough it stopped at page 428 with the same Jedi picture. 

“See, told you I pretty good with face’s” Ezra boasted proudly, he did remember most of the people in the city just by remembering their faces.

The Inquisitor smirked at that, well feeling full of himself is he now? Then maybe it was time for the 3ed item. 

“Indeed, that was quite impressive and you managed well to find the Jedi on your first try” the inquisitor took the datapad and replaced it with the red pyramid Holocron. 

“Let’s see how you handle this one shall we?” he smirked, curiosity flew in his mind, the boy does have a lot of hatred in his heart toward the Empire, that needs to be fixed, but for now that will be the key to open this Holocron. 

“What is that exactly?” Ezra questioned, he never seen an item like this red pyramid in his life. 

“This Ezra it a Sith Holocron, a very rare find for most, now unlock it” The inquisitor explained shortly. 

“Another lock? fine” Ezra whined and couldn’t help but feel like that Holocron was it? It felt like it was calling for him and he couldn’t help but feel drawn to it. 

Closing his eye Ezra focused his attention to the Holocron, he tired to imagen the mechanism but wasn’t sure how a Holocron worked and the only thing that came to mind was to force it open, The Holocron top golden gear started to turn right and Ezra could feel it open slowly and as he did. 

He could feel this cold atmosphere being released from it and something more, it felt like Fear? It sent chills down his spine, Ezra opened his eyes and saw the Holocron glow bright crimson red. 

“Why does it feel so cold?” Ezra questioned, he hugged himself trying to warm himself, but it did little good and the fear? It felt like a rage he never felt before. 

“Interesting, you held out better then I thought” the inquisitor noted and closed the Holocron, that was enough for today. 

“The Dark side isn’t very pleasant at the beginning, but don’t worry Ezra you will get used to it in no time” the inquisitor answered and noticed his student still freezing. 

“But why would I want to use the dark side when it makes me feel so uncomfortable? Isn’t there something else?” Ezra asked, he didn’t like the sound of that.

“This is the only worthy path for you to take child, all Inquisitors use the dark side as a tool to gain true strength” the inquisitor explained and added “the sith code is very clear on this”

“Peace is a lie, There is only Passion, Through Passion I gain Strength, Through Strength I gain Power, Through Power I gain Victory, Through Victory my chains are Broken, The Force shall free me.”

“But what about the Jedi? Did they too use the dark side?” Ezra questioned, he was feeling warmer already. 

“No, the Jedi feared the dark side, only a few selected Jedi masters did look into it, but the light is a Jedi choice to follow and it didn’t give them nothing, no power of true strength, that’s why the Jedi of the old are all dead, the light is a trap for weakness remember that Ezra” the in inquisitor informed the child, it made sense that Ezra knew nothing about the force, it was expected. 

“As you say master, but how do I get used to this then?” Ezra asked and pointed at the Sith Holocron.

“By using it child, you need to use your hatred and passion alike to tap into the dark side and with time you will hardly feel the cold” 

Then the doors opened and Agent Kallus walked in but stopped near the entrance. “My apologies Grand Inquisitor, but it seems the Rebels have caused some trouble and I have news that will interest you”

“Ezra, why don’t you join me? I believe this is a good opportunity for you to learn your future duties as an Inquisitor” 

“Of course Master” Ezra replied and walked with his master over to Agent Kallus, curious on what the rebels have been up to.

“You may report Kallus,” the Inquisitor said and listened carefully at his friend. 

“The rebels have freed the wookies, but what is more interesting is that the Jedi has found a Padawan” Agent Kallus reported and showed a hologram of Kanan with his lightsaber and next to him was a child, dark skin, short hair, wore a suit with a jacket. 

“Footage from the security cameras” Kallus answer shortly, the image wasn’t the best, but it was clear enough.

“What is a Padawan?” Ezra couldn’t help but ask. 

“A Padawan is a Jedi in training, it’s the name of their student’s as you are my Apprentice” the Inquisitor informed and took a good look at the Jedi and the padawan. 

“Do I take it you are up for the challenge?” Agent Kallus asked, he needed an answer or otherwise he would be forced to plan a way to capture this rebel cell himself. 

“I would hardly call this a Challenge, the Jedi isn’t even worth my time” The Inquisitor said and closed the hologram, and added. “But I believe this will be quite an interesting hunt”


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Agent Kallus office, The Grand Inquisitor along with Ezra were planning their next move ageist these rebels.

“How will you proceed with the rebels?” Agent Kallus asked gently, he knew better than push his luck. 

“By capturing their attention of course, I will layout a trap soo inviting that even they will have no choice but to fall for it” The inquisitor informed as kept typing away at his datapad, planning out his trap. 

“Must be some trap, If I were them I wouldn’t trust anything the Empire has to say” Ezra pointed out, he could relate to the time he live in the streets, he didn’t trust the Empire a bit. 

“Bringer has a point” Agent Kallus agreed, he could see that there is a possibility that the rebels would ignore them even if the trap was convincing. 

“Do not have such little faith in me Kallus” the Inquisitor warned with also caught Ezra’s attention. 

“I apologise, but there is the possibility that the Rebels” But before Kallus could finish the Inquisitor interrupted him. 

“And that is exactly why you called apon me” The inquisitor reminded him with a smirk and open a hologram of his plan, it showed a prison and one of the cells were marked and all escape roots were closed or had extra guards on them. 

“Now my plan is quite simple, we will lure out the Rebels with the news of Jedi Master luminara unduli being captured and about to be executed in a broadcast” 

“I understand, they will be desperate and try to free this Jedi Master” Agent Kallus said impressed as he looked at the hologram carefully, everything was thought out so well, this plan leads one escape root for the rebels to take with meant it would be easy to trap them inside the bundling. 

“Wait, you guys have a Jedi Master imprisoned? I thought you said all Jedi of old are dead” Ezra asked confused, why would the Empire keep a Jedi imprisoned? They are seen as traitors. 

“I assure you she been dead sense order 66, the Empire has kept her bones to lure out remaining Jedi to their doom” the Inquisitor explained to his apprentice. 

“Her bones?” Ezra still asked, not chatting the drift, but still keeping his eyes at his master. 

“A Jedi can feel another person presence through the force and luminaras bones still has her presence” the master informed his student, maybe he should have a deeper conversation about the force with his apprentice after this is dealt with. 

“Oh, that explains things, so we lay out the trap and just wait for them to show up?” Ezra asked and wondered what his role was in all this other than learning to put out a clever trap. 

“Indeed, I can’t imagine them resist an opportunity like this” Agent Kallus said and made a few notes where he needs to send his men in that prison as well what escape roots to block. 

“So when they arrive, what I’m I suppose to do?” Ezra was at loss at this one, he didn’t have any fancy weapon other his small electric slingshot with didn’t do much damage. 

The Inquisitor thought of that question, he has only begun to teach his apprentice about the force, the dark side and lightsaber forms, the boy wasn’t ready to be out in the frontlines, but perhaps if he accompanied him? He could teach him more efficient on the field and this would give the child Experience to embrace his future calling as an Inquisitor. 

“Isn’t it obvious child? You will be at my side on this mission and we will together capture these rebels” the Inquisitor informed as he faced Ezra looking down at him before putting his hand at the child’s shoulder and adding. 

“This will also give you an opportunity for revenge, after all you almost did die after the last encounter with them” he reminded the child. 

Ezra’s eyes sparkled at the idea, that was true they shoot’s from their ship! one of those shot almost killed him if it wasn’t for the force, but did he want revenge? Looking at his emotions he noticed there was a fire and that he did want payback, he had almost died at their hands. 

“They going to pay for that” Ezra declared, as he embraced the dark side and noticed the cold once again, but tried to ignore it. 

“I expect nothing less, now go and rest, I will call upon you when the time is right” The Inquisitor ordered, he was quite pleased that Ezra gives in to his emotions so easily. 

“Understood master” Ezra didn’t argue with that, he had spent almost the whole day with his master today, first was the lesions in the morning until Kallus came and the rest of the day was all this planning.

Ezra went first to eat dinner before getting back to his room, once there he put down the box lock thingy at his desk and just lied down at his bed, there wasn’t much he could do other than rest. As he did so his thought started to drift to his parents, he hoped that they were doing well.

But he couldn’t help but feel saddened by their selfish choice, if they hadn’t spoken out ageist the Empire than he wouldn’t be here trying to get them out from prison. Why? Why did they have to speak out? What was so important that they would risk their freedom? 

Ezra didn’t understand it, he still remembers the time when his parents told him to be kind to others and have hope. 

“Yeah right, look where that gotten them” Ezra mumbled under his breath. 

He knew it was far better to just look out for himself and it has worked wonders so far, even now all he is doing is looking out for himself even if it means serving the Empire until his parents are freed.

He didn’t want to think about them anymore, it was enough that they are imprisoned, he then eyed the box lock and practised instead to keep his mind distracted. 

After a few times managing to open the lock, it appeared after each time it was getting easier to open it through the force, once tired out he fell asleep.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Ezra and his master make their way to the prison where the trap was laid out, awhile waiting for the rebels to come, Ezra with his master are meditating at the dark side. 

“I think I’m doing it wrong,” Ezra said, he had tried to focus at the dark side, but it was hard to concentrate. 

“Clear your mind child, you need only to focus on your rage and tap into it, the rest will come” The Inquisitor replied, he needed to teach Ezra to keep a clear mind before a battle, the boy would be no use if he attacked his enemies like a beast. 

“As you say master, but how do we know when they arrive?” Ezra asked, it wasn’t like Kallus would call them through the com-link and tell them. 

“It’s simple really, we will fell their presence” the Inquisitor explained with a smirk and continued “Jedi signature are quite easy to spot as they shine some light and warms around their presence” 

“Oh, then it sounds very obvious than they arrive” Ezra agreed and focused on his meditation. 

“In that case let’s practice shall we?” the Inquisitor grinned. 

“Right now? Is that like a bad timing? They could arrive at any second” Ezra said a bit worried. 

“Nonsense, this is a good opportunity, now close your eyes and reach with the force, focus on my presence” 

Ezra did just that and he could feel his masters presence, it was clouded with a dark mist and his presence felt quite cold, but by now he has somewhat gotten used to that. He then focused on his own presence and it too felt a bit cold but not as much like his masters. 

“Good good, not focus on the stormtroopers” the Inquisitor ordered, quite pleased that Ezra was learning so well. 

Ezra nodded and moved his attention to the Stormtroopers, they felt neutral, not cold or warm, some felt warmer than others. He could even feel Kallus, he was close by, maybe walking the halls making sure everything was in order. 

Then he something appeared, a warm presence and it was shining like a light, wait? was that the Jedi? 

“Master” Ezra opened his eyes instantly and saw his master nod at him. 

“They have arrived, Remember Ezra the Jedi needs to die as for the padawan we need to convince him to join us,” The Inquisitor told him with a grin and got up, ready himself for the combat. 

“Why? The Empire hate both Jedi and padawans don’t it?” Ezra asked, he couldn’t see the logic in this. 

“Our Emperor does have mercy child and he wishes for force sensitive children like yourself to be trained and have a place in the Empire” The Inquisitor answered and remembered Dark Vaders orders very clearly, he needed to win over the child as he did with Ezra. 

“What happens if he doesn’t want to come with us?” 

The inquisitor’s face turned a bit grim there for a second “If he refuses then he will meet the same fate as his master” 

“Wait, you mean we need to kill him if he refuses? That sound doesn’t sound right” Ezra protested, he knew right from wrong and everything in his head screamed that it was wrong to kill another kid like himself. 

“Why? Because he is still a padawan? Make no mistake Ezra the Jedi will try to kill us both and so will his student, we are merely offering mercy to the child to join us” The Inquisitor explained, his face was serious as he looks down at Ezras blue eyes. 

“But why? What harm would it be if we let this padawan go?” 

“Ezra what dose a Jedi represents?” the Inquisitor asked with a serious tone. 

“I don’t know, hope I guess?” Ezra answered, he didn’t like this, it felt like he is being schooled for something bad. 

“Exactly, hope is a powerful tool, this is how rebellions are born and rise, all they need is hope and with a Jedi on their side? They become dangerous. Now let’s say we let this padawan go” The inquisitor said pleased at the answer and started to explain the situation. 

“He will no doubt be looking for a new master and try to learn much as he can from Holocrons, years later he has became a Jedi and stands with the rebellion leading ships at his command, attacking the Empire, Innocent people will die at his hand”

“So you are saying we are risking peoples life’s if we let him live? He will fight the Empire once becoming a Jedi?” Ezra questioned, how could he argue with that logic?

“Why you have seen it first hand, those rebels didn’t care that you are child and if it wasn’t for the force you would have been crushed, dead and this is exactly why we Inquisitors are hutting them.” The Inquisitor smiled down at his apprentice. 

“Remember Ezra, Rebels don’t care about anything then themself, they will stop at nothing until the Empire is turned to ash along with its people” 

“I understand, I guess then there no other choice then,” he asked with a concerned voice, he didn’t like it but he understood now. 

If he let the padawan go, then other families in the Empire would suffer, besides the Inquisitor was right, the rebels didn’t care when they almost killed him. This made Ezra understand what his master meant. 

“Ready yourself child, they have Entered the cell” The inquisitor warned and Ezra nodded. 

The Inquisitor walked to the cell and now stood by the entrance and Ezra was right behind him, holding his slingshot at the ready in case he would need it. 

“Is that her?” Zare asked as he looked at the imprisoned Jedi. 

“Yes, but something is wrong” Kanan said and took a few steps forward and questioned “Master?” 

Luminara stood up and then slowly walked over to her coffin before going thro it and show them her corpse. 

Both Zare and Kanan stared in shock, they didn’t expect that.

“What happened to her? I don’t understand” Zare asked, still taken back on what he just witnessed. 

“No? It doesn’t seem complicated. I’m the Inquisitor, Welcome” He greeted his new guest as he walked into the cell, Ezra was right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yes, I’m afraid master luminara died with the rest of the republic, but her bones continue to serve the Empire leading the last Jedi to their ends“ The inquisitor answered, he has taken out his lightsaber at the ready, Kanan did so too with his own.

“Spectre 3 come in, it’s a trap” Zare tired to warn through the com-link, but all that came through was just buzzing noises. 

“There will be no reinforcements” The inquisitor declared and then the Jedi attacked him. 

Ezra backed away when that happened and watched carefully, he saw how easily his master dodged the attack and went forward with his own attack, the Jedi used his own lightsaber and swung the red blade to his left side and then went for a thrust attack. 

The Inquisitor saw it coming and blocked it and then moved forward with his lightsaber, their blades crashed a few times again on each attack. 

“Interesting it seems you have trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba” The Inquisitor spoke, he had so far been studying the Jedi. 

“How? Who are you?” Kanan asked surprised, he is blocking the red lightsaber, trying to stay alive. 

Behind Kanan, Zare ran around both adult trying to get to the door, in his hand he was holding a small bomb, if he could place it on the door, he and Kanan could escape. But as he got to the closed entrance he was meet with Ezra who blocked his path. 

“Get out of the way” Zare warned. 

“No can do, how about I don’t know? you surrender instead?” Ezra said and aimed his electric slingshot at Zare, ready to shoot him. 

“And why would I do that?” Zare asked as he looked over at Kanan, he was still standing, but what worried Zare as for how much longer. 

“So you can join the Empire, they will let you live if you come with my master” Ezra informed his enemy and thought ‘plz surrender,’ 

“Your Master?... Oh I see you’re being trained by the Inquisitor” Zare spoke and now changed his stands to a more combat looking one and still holding the bomb on his right hand. “I will have to decline” 

“Fine, be that way!” Ezra only then shoots small electric balls from his slingshot at him. 

Zare seeing this acted quickly and managed to dodge them, he then moved forward and used hand to hand combat and hot Ezra at the cheek hard with his fit and used his kneel and went for his stomach. 

Ezra didn’t have time to dodge the attacks and fell to the ground beaten, he could see Zare make his move to the door placing the boom. 

“The temple records are quite complete, close-quarter fighting and Billaba’s emphasis was always on from three which you favor to a ridiculous degree” the Inquisitor explained as he now was pushing back the Jedi. 

Zare took out his small handgun and started to shoot at the Inquisitor who turned at his direction and blocked with his lightsaber. 

Kanan took this opportunity and went in screaming with another thrusting attack, The Inquisitor however saw it coming and used the force to jump over the Jedi as he flipped over him, landing on the other side of the room. Zare saw Kanan land in front of him and quickly went to his side. 

“Clearly you were a poor student” The inquisitor taunted, looking down at the Jedi with his Yellow eyes.

Ezra slowly got up from the floor and aimed his slingshot at Zare and shoot a few electric balls at him, but the kid managed to duck in time and use his handgun to shoot at the Inquisitor who grinned at him and opened his arms and let the shot hit him. 

“It that all you really got my boy?” 

“No, I got this” Zare said and pointed back at the door where the bomb was lying. 

BOOM, a lot of smoke appeared and Zare, Kanan made a run for it. The Inquisitor quickly followed them, Ezra also made his way to the halls behind the Inquisitor. 

The Inquisitor launched at Kanan with his lightsaber and was now trying to push him back, he looked at Zare now. 

“Are you paying attention boy, the Jedi are dead. But there is another path the dark side” 

“Never heard of it” Zare then aimed his small handgun and shotted at him. 

The inquisitor pushed Kanan back and quickly blocked the shots and then used the force and force pushed the child back, he then looked at Kanan and asked. “Have you taught him nothing?” 

Kanan looked over at Zare on the other side, he felt sorry for his padawan and that looked like it hurt. He went for another attack and the Inquisitor managed to block and sing a few of his own attack which made Kanan jump back, but still holding his lightsaber at the ready. 

At that time Ezra was watching all of this behind the Inquisitor, his master was doing well in a lightsaber fight and clearly stronger than the Jedi. Made him wonder when he would be able to get that strong.

Seeing an opening Ezra sent a few eclectic balls at Kanan who managed to block them with his lightsaber, if anything this felt disappointing, he felt useless as he hasn’t managed to hit either Jedi or that padawan. 

“Do you really think you can save the boy? For his sake surrender.” the Inquisitor told him standing ready for anything. 

“I’m not making deals wich you,” Kanan said firmly, no way was he losing his student.

“Hmm, then we let him make one shall we?” The Inquisitor then force pushed Kanan further away on the other side of the hall, past Zare who looked at his master with concern. 

“Your master cannot save you boy, he is too unfocused and undisciplined” 

“He is still better than you” Zare wasted no time shooting at him again with his handgun. 

The Inquisitor tired to strike the child with his lightsaber, but Zare managed to dodge it and jump around the inquisitor, now he was trapped as Ezra was standing behind him. 

“Surrender and you will live” Ezra tried once again to convince him, whey did he even bother? He hardly knew the kid. 

“I told you, I decline your offer,” Zare said and kept his eyes at the Inquisitor, he was the more dangerous one. 

“I do so admire your persistence, ready to die?” The Inquisitor asked playfully and started to spin around his lightsaber before went running forward to kill the child. 

Just then Kanan woke up from the ground and when he saw what was happening he freaked out. 

“Noo!” he screamed and used the force to pushed the Inquisitor up to the ceiling before shouting to his student “Run!” 

Zare wasted no time and ran over to Kanan’s side, Kanan however still kept the Inquisitor locked into the ceiling and looked at Ezra, the poor child probably was taken ageist his will. 

“Hey kid! Come with us! You will be free from him!” Kanan shouted to Ezra who stared surprised by the offer. 

Ezra felt angry at him, that man’s crew almost killed him and now he was offering him to join? Who did that Jedi think he is? Besides the Inquisitor has promised him to see his parents and even free them. 

“Like if I would join you! I rather stay with my master!” Ezra shouted back and he somehow felt the Inquisitor approval as he looks up to see him smirk and pleased with his decision to stay at his side. 

“You’re making a mistake kid!” Kanan yelled as he let go of the Inquisitor, the man was just too heavy and it took a lot of him to keep him up.

The Inquisitor landed on his feet and turned around, he held out his lightsaber and pressed a button and the lightsaber started spinning on its own. 

“Can yours do that?” Zare asked amazed at the lightsabers ability to spin on it own. 

“Come on!” Kanan grabbed his arm and they both made a run for it back to their escape route.

In front of them, they saw Sabine and Zeb greeting them. 

“Guys, this way!” she pointed to her left side and they all ran at that direction. 

Ezra and this master went after them and as they followed Ezra noticed that this wasn’t the right way. 

“Master this escape route wasn’t part of the plan,” Ezra said concerned, how did the rebels find another escape route?

“Secure the facility, full lockdown!” the inquisitor ordered through his com-link and the hallways doors started to close. 

Ezra and the Inquisitor started running after them now and jumped through a few of the doors that started to close, the rebels were just ahead of them, Zeb was holding one of the doors open for his team and just like that he jumped back and the hallway door closed inform of them.

Ezra could feel the furry his master was feeling and with the door shut in front their faces he saw his master use his lightsaber as it cut through the door and was now making a circle opening for them both. Once done they both walked forward and there were the docking bay doors closed and once again the Inquisitor used his lightsaber to cut through the door. 

After a few minutes, the door opened and the Inquisitor walked forward at the platform and Ezra saw all the stormtroopers trying to shoot the rebels but none of the shot managed to hit them. Then he saw the phantom ship and froze in place, that was the small ship that almost killed him! 

The inquisitor ran forward and threw his lightsaber at the rebels, but the Jedi managed to block it and the lightsaber was spinning out of control in the sky, the inquisitor then used the force and guided his weapon back to his hand while the rebels fled. 

The inquisitor looked at them with hatred as he turned off his weapon and walked to his apprentice who seemed to only now notice him. 

“I’m sorry, I was useless wasn’t I?” Ezra apologized, he wasn’t able to stop the rebels and if anything he was more bugged at the fact that he got his butt kicked earlier by that padawan. 

“You did what you could, but that alone wasn’t enough, from today I will double your training” 

“I understand” Ezra nodded, he could still sense that his master wasn’t pleased, followed him inside the prison. 

“But, I’m pleased with your decision to stay at my side,” The Inquisitor told him, earlier when he was stuck at the ceiling Ezra could have run with the rebels but he didn’t.

“I would never join them, besides you are stronger then the Jedi he struggled to fight you, so I’m going to stick with you” Ezra explained which earned him a smiling grin from his master.


	6. Chapter 6

The few next days were rough, the Inquisitor kept his word and have been training Ezra roughly, the training included lightsaber fighting and more force practice.

Ezra went for a thrust attack with his metal sword, but his master dodged it easily and force pushed him back before launching a few close attacks at his apprentice. Each hit was powerful and Ezra tried his best not to show any weakness. 

“Focus your rage child! Use it to empower you!” the Inquisitor reminded him and then went for another hit with his own metal training sword and this one pushed Ezra to a wall hitting it hard. 

“Pathetic, Is this all you have in you? No wonder the padawan got the better of you” the inquisitor taunted Ezra if not trying to make him anymore aggressive. 

“No!I’m stronger than him and you know it!” Ezra yelled enraged, he hated that reminder! What more he hated is this brutal training all thanks to that Padawan kicking his but! there was hardly any time for rest. 

“Then show me child, show me your true power through the dark side only then will you be able to defeat me and all your enemies!” the inquisitor grinned amused, it was to easy to anger his apprentice. 

“ARHHH” Ezra yelled as he channelled his rage and went for another attack ageist his master, of course, his master managed to block it, but his strength managed to push his master back. 

The inquisitor smiled very pleased at the result, Ezra was using the dark side more often now, but the child still needed to learn how to properly control his anger, like a flame you can’t let it lose and burn a whole forest unchecked. Control is also necessary. 

“Well done Ezra, you are learning well” the Inquisitor praised.

“Thank you, master” Ezra lowered his weapon, it felt good to be praised by his teacher.

But at that moment the Inquisitor struck Ezra down, with his weapon and the child landed on the ground holding his left arm from the pain, he wasn’t going to scream in plain, that was a weakness.

“Never turn your back at an enemy child, A battle is never fair, remember that” The Inquisitor stood over him awhile smiling down at his student. 

“Yes master” Ezra snarled and felt his hatred burn, this was so annoying! But of course, he could see what his master was doing and so he used that anger even more directed to the padawan and the Jedi.

“I believe that is enough for now, I need to return to my duties and you have earned some rest” The inquisitor ordered before leaving the training room. 

Ezra nodded as he putback his training sword at its place, he tried to ignore the pain on his arm.

He then walked down the halls, passing by a few stormtroopers, there were a few of them and it looked like they were getting ready for something. But what exactly? He then spotted Agent Kallus over there.

“Go out and find this Rodian” Ordered Agent Kallus holding up a datapad of the alien, making clear who they needed to look for. 

Ezra looked at the datapad and recognised immediately who it was and mumbled the name under his breath “Tseebo?” 

“Sir, Yes sir!” the stormtroopers responded and went on with their mission. 

“Young Bridger, I didn’t see you there, how’s your training going?” Agent Kallus said. 

“It’s going good, why are you looking for a Rodian?” Ezra asked curiously.

“This Rodian has Ran away from the Empire and he holds top secret information” Agent Kallus explained and added “It’s my duty to find him and return him to his post, for all the days it had to even be today” 

“What do you mean of all days? Today is just a normal day like any other” Ezra said a bit confused, was he forgetting something? 

“Today is Empire day, our forces are going to run thin, most of our troopers will be busy with tonight’s festival” Agent Kallus informed, he needed to prepare for that. 

“That’s today?” Ezra said in surprised, had he really been this bussy and forgotten his own birthday? How old was he even turning now? 15? 

“Indeed, I could use all the hands I can get, you wouldn’t be interested in joining me on my mission would you?” Agent Kallus asked gently, he didn’t care if Ezra is a child, right now the more troops on this mission the better. 

Ezra thought about it, right now was supposed to be his resting time, but all he would do was waste his time in his room, beside it’s been a while since he been outside. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind giving you a hand” 

“Excellent, we will start by looking at the city, he couldn’t have gone too far” Agent Kallus ordered as he and Ezra now made their way down to the city. 

At the city, Ezra and Kallus walked down the streets looking for the Rodian, they managed to find a few but they all were the wrong colour and didn’t look anywhere near Tseebo. This went on until the evening when the sun started to go down. 

“We have looked everywhere and still no sight of him?” Agent Kallus said disappointed, he was sure by know he would at least had captured him.

“Perhaps he has left the city?” Agent Kallus mumbled thoughtfully. 

“That’s unlikely,” Ezra said without thinking, he didn’t know Tseebo much, but he knew enough that he wouldn’t leave this city, heck that slime-mo has been living here after his parent’s where taken and he still stayed. 

“What makes you think that?” Agent Kallus asked. 

“Hm, it’s a feeling” Ezra responded and felt a strange call from the force. 

“Well, perhaps we will have better luck at the Festival, we might find him there” Agent Kallus suggested and started walked back. 

“You go ahead, I will join you later,” Ezra said and walked down another alley.

As Ezra walked he felt the force again and stooped at his tracks looking around, but there was no one there but him, then heard a whisper. 

“Ezra?” a female voice asked. 

“Mum?” he asked and looked a bit alerted, it can’t be, she was imprisoned. 

“Ezra?” a male voice spoke. 

“Dad? It can’t be, this … this” Ezra tried to understand what was happening then it hit him, no one was here but he still heard the voices of his parents, then this must be the force. 

Closing his eye’s Ezra tried to focus his full attention at his parents through the force and soon heard his father voice again.

“Ezra, we have to stand up for people in need, especially those in trouble with the Empire.” 

“Tseebo, I know where he is” Ezra muttered to himself and now ran his way to his old home. 

Taking a few turn’s he found his old house and walked at the door, of course, it was locked and he didn’t have his key with him. 

“Good thing I have mastered this little trick” Ezra smiled as he waved his hand at the house lock and it clicked green and the doors opened. 

Ezra smirked with pride, who says practice doesn’t pay off? He walked into the living room and it looked very dusty, the place has been abandoned for 8 years after all. He could hear something in here and followed the sound and made his way over to a small round chair and moved it away, then looking down at the tunnel he saw him!

“Tseebo?” he questioned as he saw him crying, but once calling his name Tseebo walked up from the tunnel and stood now in the living room speaking rubberish. 

Ezra was confused at his words since he didn’t understand anything, but he felt angry with Tseebo, this Rodian could had helpt his parent’s when they needed his help the most, but did he? No that slime-mo just coward to the shadows. 

“You! You have coursed enough trouble Tseebo!” Ezra yelled angry at the alien, he wouldn’t forgive him, he had his chance. 

“How Dare You Even Come Here! To My Home! You Didn’t Help My Parent’s At All!” Ezra now screams, hatred flowing through him like he never felt before and like second nature used the force at Tseebo who now was kind of hovering up in the air and seemed to be struggling to breathe. 

Seeing Tseebo struggling to breath pleased him, this alien deserved that, he was so focused into his rage that it was a surprised when his comlink beeped and Ezra hissed a bit before letting go off Tseebo who took deep breath of air. 

“Young Bridger, We require your assistance, the rebels have destroyed the festival, orders are to capture them!” Agent Kallus voice ordered through the Com-link. 

“Understood Agent Kallus, But I have found Tseebo” Ezra responded, he would like to make the alien suffer for a bit longer, but the Empire wanted him back and a punishment would be served for trying to escape with Ezra hoped would be painful for this traitor. 

“You have? Well then, take him back to base as this will be your main objective” Agent Kallus ordered. 

“Which pleasure sir, I will have him back in no time” Ezra smirked as he closed his comlink and looked now at the terrified Alien. 

“Good, you better fear me,” Ezra said and walked over to Tseebo and grabbed his arm and was now dragging him to the door, then something changed at Tseebo, one moment he was struggling to go and now he walked almost like a doll? Was that the imperial implants doing? 

“Come on, I don’t have all day” Ezra muttered and now dragged the alien through the streets, they just needed to take a few turns and soon enough they would reach the base. 

An Imperial Troop Transport appeared or more now as a k79-s80, it was now driving right at him, wait why isn’t it slowing down? Any of the troopers back at base knew who he is, then someone is leaning at the transport’s side shooting at him! 

“Oh great! This is why I hate Empire day!” Ezra used his training and managed to dodge the shots and now dragged Tseebo down another alley, as he ran Ezra could hear more gunshots from behind, he tirade his best to avoid them but with Tseebo holding him back? Yeah that is a challenge. 

“Stop right there Kid!” now in from of him was the Jedi named Kanan, holding at his pistol at the ready. 

“Out of my way Jedi!!” Ezra yelled angrily at him, he can’t fail turning in Tseebo. 

“Surender! You are surrounded” Sabine along with Zare stated holding their own weapons at him. 

Ezra thought of his situation and it was bad, plus his master wasn’t even here to save him, his master? Wait he could signal him! But that means he needs to keep these three rebels busy to his arrival. He quickly clicked at his com-lick’s red button as his master would get his distress call.

“Hey what are you doing? hands up where we can seem them!” Sabine ordered as she and Zare walked closer to him. 

Ezra wasted no time and force pushed them both as far he could and then grabbed Tseebo again and made a run for Kanan who watched in surprise and put his weapon at stun and started shooting at him. Ezra managed to dodge the first two shot as the third got him and he fell to the ground stunned. 

“NO! No! This can’t be happening” Ezra said frustrated that the Jedi had managed to stun him. 

“You got him?” Zare asked as he and Sabine walked over to Kanan. 

“Yeah, the kid has courage I give him that,” Kanan said impressed with the child. 

“That is not all he got, look! isn’t this the Rodian the Empire is looking for?” Sabine questioned and looked over at Tseebo. 

“Your right, that’s him” Zare agreed, he and the others had seen the wanted hologram earlier. 

“Hey! Leave the Rodian alone, He is my capture!” Ezra yelled at them, great now they were stealing his capture? The inquisitor was so right, these people are nothing more than selfish thieves. 

“Calm down kid, we not going to hurt you,” Kanan said and kneeled down to carry him. 

“Like I would believe anything you have to say, you people are nothing but liars” Ezra started bitterly and hoped for his master to arrive soon, anytime now would be great. 

“Wait? We are taking him with us?” Zare asked surprised. 

Sabine was leading Tseebo to the transport and Kanan was now carrying Ezra over there too. 

“We can’t leave him here, besides there is still hope for him” Kanan answered and entered the imperial troop transport, Zare was right behind him too looking concerned about Kanan’s decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Zare watched as Kanan put Ezra down on the ground, the kid is still stunned, he doubted Ezra would try anything in this state.

"And we are off, I'm taking this beauty out of the city" Sabine smiled and drove the trooper transport down the main street, it is the fastest way out.

Ezra watched them and wait? Out of the city! That's not good, where is his master when he really needed him the most?

“What are you looking at?” Zare questioned the other kid, he didn’t trust him. 

“Easy there Zare, let’s not make him feel uncomfortable,” Kanan said as he was standing between the kids.

“Too late for that, how about you guys stop this transport and nobody gets hurt?” Ezra still kept his eyes on Jedi’s lightsaber, if only. 

Kanan noticed this and crossed his arm and tried to look serious. “Forget it kid, you’re not touching it” 

“Maybe not now” Ezra said and also was trying to think of a way to escape.

If he wasn’t stunned he should just grab Tseebo and jump out this transporter. Looking over at Tseebo, he just kept speaking rubberish.

“Kid? Did you listen to anything I said?” Kanan asked as he noticed Ezra's attention going back to him. 

“Don’t brother Kanan, you said yourself to avoid Inquisitors at all cost” Zare spoke, he could feel Ezra presence and it felt like a cold fog, while his and Kanan’s was like a warm light. 

“I did say that, but he is still a kid like you Zare, there is still hope for him” Kanan tried to convince, he didn’t like the idea that the Inquisitor training this kid. 

“This kid is sitting right here. Thank you very much and I don’t need your pity Jedi, I’m better than you!” Ezra stated.

“Listen kid, you need to let go of the Dark side, once you are tangled too deep with it, there is no return” Kanan tried once again to prove his point and added “The dark side may promise great strength but at the cost of your suffering,”

“I already know this,” Ezra told him, all those painful lessons with his master weren’t for nothing. 

“Don’t you get it? Why do you think the inquisitor is training you?” Zare asked him and quickly added “We both know it’s not of the goodness of his heart, he wants you because you are force sensitive”

Ezra looked away, he had wondered about that one for a while, sure his master promised to free his parents if he accepted to be his apprentice, he hated that the padawan was right. Always a step ahead of him.

“Listen kid, there is still hope for you, you haven’t fully embraced the dark side yet” 

“And what do you know about the dark side? Your kind cower before it” Ezra snapped at Kanan who looked like his patients were going thin. 

“I know enough that I can still save you, your eyes haven’t changed colour yet and that is a good sign” the Jedi pointed out, maybe he could still save him. 

“His eyes? What do you mean?” Zare now asked curious, he never heard that one before, Ezra also now looked a bit interested in that fact.

“The dark side changes a person's personality but also their apprentice, the eyes is one sign as they are always turned yellow” Kanan explained and was looking at Ezra sapphire blue ones. 

“Please kid, come with us, I can train you alongside Zare to become a Jedi instead” Kanan offered, looking so tense but also hopeful at the same time.

Ezra didn’t want to face the jedi, he felt too bitter to even speak and what was worse? The Jedi offer sounded so inviting, so calm and peaceful. He almost wanted to accept it, but the light is for the weak and that path won’t give him what he desires the most. 

“Why haven’t you tried to escape the Inquisitor yet?” Zare questioned curiously, why was one willing to stay with the Empire and suffer for no good reason? 

This question made Ezra look at them again, these people clearly thought his master was holding him ageist his will? That is kind of amusing. 

“I’m not a prisoner, I choice to be trained by my Master” Ezra spelled it out for them, their surprised faces were priceless. 

“Why? The Inquisitors are dangerous, you know that” Kanan asked, lost for words, he thought that Ezra was captured and forced to train by them. Clearly he was wrong on that one. 

“Why? It’s because of you Rebels and this stupid Resistance! All you people ever do is cause trouble and for what? Peace? That’s a lie and we both know it! If it wasn’t for you people ruining everything! I would have been fine and wouldn’t be here training to become an Inquisitor in the first place!” Ezra Snarled at the Jedi who took a few steps back and was quite taken back of how much this kid hated the Resistance. 

“I’m sorry for that, I don’t know what you had to go through” Kanan apologized, he truly felt sorry for the kid. 

“We have company” Sabine called from the driving seat and added “I have no plan on stopping” 

Kanan and Zare walked over to her and now saw a blockade of the same imperial trooper transports, small walkers and some stormtroopers ahead of the road. 

“Then punch it” Zare suggested, if they wouldn’t move then best hope was to make a way themselves. 

“Kid I like your guts, everyone prepare ourselves” Sabine warned and speed up the transport to go even faster. 

“Stop!” an imperial ordered, but as he saw the transport did no such thing and called “Fire!”

Ezra now heard shooting, but he noticed his captors were too busy with the issue in front of them that they ignored him, so he tried to move his hands. Hoping that the stun had worn off and to his surprise he could move his hands again, he next tried to move one of his legs, it was harder but possible. 

Ezra smirked at this, he could now escape, but for now, he would let these rebels think he is still harmless. 

Then there was a rough bounce in the transport, but it continued it’s way forward. 

“We made it, now we need to wait for Hera to arrive,” Sabine said cheerfully and continued her driving. 

But then the door to the transporter sparkled with electricity and a moment later the door flew off, Zare walked slowly over trying to see what was going on, but was kicked and flew backwards as a trooper now entered the transporter. 

“The Rodian” as the trooper looked over at Tseebo, but at that very moment, Kanan attacked him using his arm at the trooper’s throat and pushing him in the stomach with his other free arm. 

The trooper managed to get out of Kanan’s grip and pushed him at the door where he fell at his back and now another trooper arrived and was holding a gun at the ready. 

Thinking quickly Kanan force picked up the trooper and threw him at the other trooper on the speeder and they both were now gone. But the imperial trooper transport in the back started shooting at them and then bumped into them. 

“Spectre 5 to ghost, coming in hot” Sabine stated, she could hear the ship’s engine above them. 

In the back, Ezra listened in to their conversation and it appeared that they were about to leave which meant he was out of time, but then he heard some familiar engines and then the sounds of shooting. 

“Multiple TIEs incoming!” Sabine warned. 

“Come on! We need to leave before they return for another round” Kanan ordered and helped Ezra to his feet “Don’t try anything kid, we are doing you a favour here” 

Ezra watched as they led Tseebo to climb up on the transport, he couldn’t lose him, so, for now, he needed to play along and nodded. Kanan helped him to get on top of the transporter. The Mandalorian was fine on her own.

Once on top Ezra saw the ship, it lowered and opened the doors and he could see how Zare was trying to draw Tseebo onboard. It seems time was up. 

“Young Bridger?” Agent Kallus called shocked to find the child here, but he aimed his weapon at the rebels and shot. 

To this Ezra grinned, it was a perfect distraction, while the Mandalorian and the Jedi were busy with Agent Kallus, Ezra force pushed Zare and that purple creature on the shim backwards. Then he ran forward grabbing Tseebo’s arm and jumped off the transporter. 

The landing was rough and painful, but he was alive! Looking over at Tseebo, he saw the alien getting up. 

“Finally” Ezra let out a relieved sign, but he wasn’t out of trouble yet. 

“Come on,” He then walked back to the city while holding onto Tseebo, the stun had made it very hard for his body to move, they hardly got anywhere with the speed they were walking on. 

“Young Bridger” a very familiar voice called out.

“Agent Kallus? How did you?” 

“I saw you jump off this transporter and taking the Rodian with you” Agent Kallus said and was glad that Tseebo was alright and added “come on board, you have earned it” 

“Thanks, I'd rather not do that again” Ezra said and dragged Tseebo onboard the transporter again. 

“Did the Rebels escape?” 

“I’m not sure, The Grand Inquisitor is on their tail as we speak” Agent Kallus informed Ezra as he drove them back to base.

Once back at the Base, Ezra and Agent Kallus waited in the main hangar, Tseebo was already transported to a cell, thank the stars for that, babysitting him was no easy task. 

After a while they both saw the familiar TIE fighter of the Inquisitor arriving, once he landed and walked off from his transport, he also noticed his apprentice and Kallus.

“How did it go?” Agent Kallus asked gently. 

“They escaped, but not before I planted a tracker at their ship” The Inquisitor answered and noticed the dirt on his apprentice suit and touched some of it holding it in front of Ezra and demanded “What is this?”

“I helped Agent Kallus to Capture Tseebo, It went well actually except I had to jump off a trooper transport that was stolen by the rebels” Ezra explained to his master. 

“It’s true, I was there when young Bridger escaped the rebels and managed to recapture the Rodian” Agent Kallus informed and also pointed out that Exra had found Tseebo before the rebels got their hands on him. 

“Well done apprentice, it’s a shame I couldn’t arrive sooner for your rescue, tonight has truly been chaotic” The inquisitor said and looked over at Kallus and ordered. 

“Prepare a transport and a few stormtroopers at the ready, once the rebels ship exit hyperspace we will attack them” 

“Of course, I will see it done right away” Agent Kallus went doing just that. 

Ezra turned sound heading back to his room, today sure has been crazy. But as he did so The inquisitor put his hand on his shoulder and asked. 

“And where are you headed, apprentice?” 

“To my room?” Ezra said, a bit confused, wasn’t he supposed to leave yet? 

“I think not, You will accompany me on my mission” the inquisitor ordered, he had found this very interesting, not only did his apprentice manage to capture the Rodian but escaped the Rebels clushes. 

“Yes Master” Ezra nodded, he then followed his master to a white shuttle transport and saw stormtroopers already inside the transporter, Kallus sure worked fast. 

The shuttle flew up into the sky and entered a star destroyer, the Inquisitor made his way to the bridge and ordered the ship to follow the rebel ship. All they had to do now was wait. 

After an hour or so the star destroyer jumped into hyperspace and the inquisitor and Ezra made their way back to their shuttle, it was time to face the rebels. The shuttle flew down to what looked to be an old base, once landed, everyone walked out. 

“They are here alright, the rebels shuttle is inside” a command trooper announced. 

“Keep them contained, I want them alive” ordered the inquisitor and walked forward to the broken base. 

Ezra followed right behind his master, he couldn’t help but get a bad feeling, not only because everything in this base looked destroyed but also that he noticed claws marks on the metals. This didn’t stop his master nor the troopers who turned on their light. 

“Sir they are over here?” the trooper said and was most surprised to see the Jedi and padawan meditating with feral beast around them. “Sir, they aren’t alone” 

At that moment Kanan and Zare pointed their fingers at the troopers and the beats started attacking them, the trooper of course started shooting. One of the best went for the Inquisitor who held out his hand, captured it with the force on its track and easily casted it away behind him. 

“This was your plan?” the inquisitor asked as he laughed and added “To lure us here and allow these creatures to do your dirty work for you?”

Kanan ignited his blue lightsaber “How do you think it’s going?” 

Seeing one of the beast making a jump for him, the inquisitor turned on his lightsaber and cut it in half and awered “Pathetically” 

“I guess if you want something done right” Kanna launched forward attacking the inquisitor who also ran towards him. Their blades crashed into each other and then they both were pushed backways before running forward for a second wave of attack. 

Ezra in the meantime used the force and pushed those feral creatures away, a while his master was busy with the Jedi, he made his way over to Zare who was still mediating at comanning those beasts. 

Ezra used his electric sling and shot a few electric balls at Zare, hopefully that would stopt the beast from attacking the stormtroopers. 

Zare yelled in pain as he failed to dodge the electric balls, he opened his eyes and saw Ezra staring in front of him. “That was a mistake” 

“We will see about that” Ezra then force lifted a broken crate and sent it in full speed at Zare who jumped to his left doing it in time. 

Zare was about to run for a close combat when he heard Kannas cry of pain and turned around to see his master unconscious on the floor and the inquisitor walking dangerously close to him. He wasted not time running over to Kanan’s side. 

“Don’t come any nearer!” Zare picked up his master lightsaber looking at his enemies yellow eyes. 

The inquisitor force called the Jedi’s lightsaber to his other hand and smiled wickely “I believe I am, In fact, it's time to end both Jedi and Padawan for good.”

Ezra got closer and watched as his Master easily defeated the Jedi and now even had Zare at his grapes. Wait, end them? This didn’t cross Ezra's mind before but his Master did mention at the prison that the Jedi needed to die and since Zare refused to join it meant he was about to die too. 

Ezra wasn’t sure how to feel about this, they are a enemy so this should come as such surprise, beside why should he care if they lived or died, he didn’t know them nor did he care. 

“Your devotion to your master is admirable” the inquisitor said as he held both lightsabers down, they sparkled as they touched the floor as he walked forward to the child “but it will not save you, nothing can”

Zare panicked, this is bad, very bad, he needs a way out and fast! Looking around he can’t see anything useful, until he looks up and sees a broken bridge path above them. He wasted not time and used the force at it, the bridge was still standing but with the force pushing down on it, It fell right down.

The inquisitor jumped back, but got caught under the rumble, he had dropped the lightsabers. 

Zare took his opportunity and slapped Kanan’s face so hard that his master woke up, looking confused. “Kanan! We need to leave!” 

“I-i right, let’s go!” Kanan agreed and saw the rumble and the inquisitor under it, wait did Zare manage that? he also then spotted his lightsaber and use the force to call it home to his hand before running back to the phantom and leaving this base for good. 

“Master!” Ezra ran over to the Inquisitor who looked beyond angry. 

Ezra wasted no time as he focused on the force and tried to lift as much of the rumble he could and pushed it away, but all this metal was quite heavy, but after another round of lifting again away all the metal his master was freed. 

The inquisitor walked out from the rumble, he ignored Ezra for now, he had just failed his mission and muttered under his breath. “My master won’t be pleased” 

His master? Ezra wondered, the inquisitor had a master? Well it kind of made sense, someone had trained him as he is training Ezra. looking back at their shuttle it was destroyed, the Jedi and his padawan had blown it up. This will take awhile before they could return to the star destroyer.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Ezra struggled with his lightsaber spar with his master, he was pretty sure his master was still angry at the rebels for yesterday's failure.

Their metal swords hit each other as they sparked, but Ezra couldn’t keep up with his master. It was like he took up the level of this practice spar. They had already spared a few rounds already but the inquisitor kept going with him, but now his whole body screams in pain.

“Use that pain apprentice,” the inquisitor reminded him.

Ezra rolled to his left and focused on his pain, turning it to strength, he used that power for a launch attack and only managed to stay on his feet for a few more minutes before he got kicked in his stomach and flew backwards looking defeated and exhausted.

“You're learning apprentice, but we need to work on your speed” the inquisitor noted, Ezra was doing alright, but his performance could be better. Added. “But I believe that will be enough for today”

“Yes Master, I will train harder” Ezra replied, he was quite beaten and did agree with his master, he could tell by now that his master had been holding back a Lot when he started training him.

“Hm, see that you do,” the inquisitor said, he was about to walk out from the room when he turned around looking at Ezra. “Oh apprentice, you have a holo meeting in an hour”

This was a surprise, who would talk to him in a holo meeting? Ezra didn’t know anyone off-world.

“Understood, but who is calling me?” Ezra asked.

“Why it’s your parents of course” the inquisitor answered and the surprise on his apprentice face was quite amusing.

“My parents? But how? I thought you said arranging a meeting with them would be difficult”

“It wasn’t easy, but I believe you deserve a reward from yesterday's capture” the inquisitor pointed out before leaving the room.

Ezra still couldn’t believe it, he was going to speak with his parents? It sounded like a dream came true. He hurried and put the training swords back in its place, after that Ezra wasted no time until he reached his room.

The room has its own hologram inbuilt at the desk, it was quite handy when it came for studying about the Jedi and Sith.

Ezra sat down at his bed and waited, he didn’t care there was still an hour until the call, he was too eager, it’s been 8 years since he last spoke to them.

In the meantime, he took a datapad and read through the files about the clone wars, it’s history was a bit complicated, but at the very least it’s interesting, he would never guess the galactic empire used droids to fight their war.

Then his disk beeped and Ezra put aside the datapad, did one hour really fly that fast on history lessons? Either way, he turned on the hologram and now was looking at his parents. He felt speechless, but also so happy at the same time.

“Ezra, we have been so worried” Mira spoke, breaking the silence.

“I’m fine mum, really” Ezra smiled, how he missed her.

“Please Ezra tell us it isn’t true?” His father asked, but by seeing Ezra’s imperial suit, it confirmed his worst fears. And added. “So it’s is true, the Empire, they …”

“It’s okay, I mean yes I kind of am working for the Empire now, but I’m only doing it so I can free you both” Ezra stated, he didn’t like the sad faces his parents were showing.

“Ezra no, Tseebo should have never allowed you to work for the Empire,” this father said, he was worried now, so worried about his son’s freedom if not life.

“Don’t speak about Tseebo, he did nothing okay! I have survived on my own ever since you two where imprisoned” Ezra snapped at them, he really hated that alien.

“Ezra… Calm down, we thought you were in his care” Mira tried to reason and asked, “you said you work for the Empire to free us?”

“I am, I mean the Inquisitor told me he could get you both out if I became his apprentice and that’s what I’m doing” Ezra explained to his parents, his eyes looking at them hoping to find approval of his doings.

“You need to get away from there, we will be fine and hopefully find a way out on our own but you have your whole life ahead, Don’t waste it with the Empire” Ephraim tried to convince his son.

“What? No! I’m not giving up on you both, I can still get you and mum out from there, once I become an Inquisitor myself, we can be a family again and I will work out your sentence”

“Ezra please listen to us, we are touched that you care for us, but we don’t trust the Empire and what is an Inquisitor?” she asked concerned now.

“An Inquisitor is an Imperial agent who hunts down Jedi and rebels like and deals with them,” Ezra explained them lightly, they might as well know, but he quickly regretted telling them that, now he was looking at their shocked expressions.

“They are training you to hunt down Rebels and … Jedi,” his mother asked in a broken voice, she looked so wounded by hearing that.

“Monsters! Ezra decline their offer and run, run as far as you can and call for the rebels for help” Ephraim demanded, no way was he going to accept this.

“What?! You want me to join the rebels?” Ezra questioned and chuckled a little at that before adding. “To what? get captured and sent to prison like you both? The Resistance is the reason why you both were taken from me!”

“You need to understand we were fighting for our freedom and your future,” his father told him.

“No you weren’t, you were fighting for yourselves! If you and mum really cared for me you both would have stopped speaking those transmissions long ago” Ezra pointed out, he didn’t like this, this wasn’t the meeting he was looking forward to.

Both his parents looked hurt and defeated on the hologram, looking at the corner of the hologram he noticed a timer, only 20 seconds left.

“Look, I’m not going to decline my training, hate me if you want but I’m doing this for you guys why can’t you see that?”

“Ezra, we … are sorry,” Mira said with tears, she didn’t like this one bit, of course, the empire would use her son against them.

“Please son, find the rebels, they can help you, do it for us” his father pleaded.

Then the call shut down and a robotic voice spoke “Times up, we thank you for this meeting, have a pleasant day”

Ezra watched as the call shut down, he felt disappointed at his parents, did they think so little of him?

“I’m strong enough, I don’t need any rebel’s rescue” he spoke to himself.

Why weren’t his parents pleased with his choices? Sure becoming an Inquisitor sounded pretty bad when he is supposed to hunt down rebels, Jedi and kill them. But if that meant their freedom? Then he is willing to sacrifice himself for that job.

Looking at the time it’s only been another hour, he still had the whole day and right now he could use a distraction, this call has been uncomfortable.

Ezra walked down the halls and there wasn’t much for him to look at, just the same dull grey halls, he then made his way to the hanger where things were a bit more livelier. He watched the stormtroopers take off in speeders and some other jump into Tie fighters and flew off to who knows what mission or patrol.

“Young Bridger, what brings you here?” Agent Kallus questioned as he noticed the young teen walk in.

“Nothing really” Ezra watched as another tie fighter came in for a landing, what he wouldn’t give to learn how to fly one of those, his eyes then went to Kallus. “Actually, I was wondering if I could learn how to fly a tie fighter?”

Kallus looked a bit surprised at the request, he supposed the inquisitor hadn't thought Ezra this since the child was asking for permission to learn.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for you to learn, It will be a necessary skill for you to have,” Kallus said and monitored Ezra to follow him.

“Exactly! The Inquisitor has his own tie fighter and it makes sense for me to learn too” Ezra agreed and followed Kallus to another larger room, in which there were three practice tie fighters without their wings.

“This is our training grounds for our pilots, let's take a look at how they are doing” Agent Kallus then went to the console and turned on the hologram.

Ezra watched as he saw two tie fighters trying to shoot down a rebel ship, it seemed to be quite the challenge as this ship looked nothing like the Ghost, but it was quite fast. The rebel ship managed to flip around and was not shooting at the tie fighters who soon after got destroyed.

Then the tie fighters cockpits opened and the pilots stepped out from their fighter and the students looked quite ashamed of themself.

“You call that flying? I have seen far better than that from far younger cadets” the teacher scolded his students and only then noticed he had guests.

“Agent Kallus, what brings you here?” the teacher asked gently and also then noticed Ezra.

“I’m here to bring you one more student, Ezra Bridger. He wishes to learn how to fly” Agent Kallus informed.

“Isn’t he a bit too young” the teacher questioned as he looked over at Ezra, the child has long dark blue hair, sapphire blue eyes and a black suit on.

“He is the Inquisitor apprentice and will need to learn to pilot a tie fighter” Agent Kallus pointed out and added, “He will join your lessons once he is finished with his other training, is that understood?”

“Yes sir, I’m looking forward to teach a new mind” the teacher answered, this child is the inquisitor’s apprentice? He could feel the pressure now, if his teaching would be found faulty then this would be the end of his career as a teacher.

“Good, I will leave it to you then” with that Kallus left.

“I’m guessing I’m going to learn basics first aren’t I?” Ezra asked excited, at least this would serve as a good distraction.

“Yes you are, hop into one of the tie and we will begin at once,” the teacher said and then looked over at his three remaining students and declared “do read up on page 405 and do think of your failure of today’s test”

“Sir, yes sir” the students saluted and left.

In the meantime, Ezra had already gotten inside one of the tie fighters and he couldn’t wait to learn, now above him the teacher was pointing to some buttons.

“Now to start your fighter you need to press this button, then you need to turn on your engines and don’t forget to look at your fuel, make sure you have enough”

“Got it, and the fuel looks fine, just a half tank but that’s enough for a fight right?” Ezra asked.

“It will do so long you don’t push your fighter too far from its ship” the teacher pointed out and now pressed a few buttons on the fighter “I have put on the tutorial program, it should help you to get familiar with the tie”

After that, the teacher jumped off Ezra’s tie and started up a simple beginner program for the boy while he watched from the console hologram. He could guide this student from here too if needed.

The tutorial started right away and Ezra followed it’s instructions the best he could, it wasn’t that hard to follow and most of it made sense. He flew around a bit with the tie, getting familiar with it’s responses and how fast it can turn left and right.

After a bit of flying around the program sent asteroids for him to shoot at, Ezra focused at those five asteroids and the first one he shot without fail, the second one was a bit harder to hit since it was tinier, as for the other three he flew closer to them and managed to hit his targets without problem. Then the program sent in an enemy ship, Ezra followed it and was ordered to take it down in which he tried to shoot it down, the first few shots missed since the ship did dodge, but after a bit of chase and a lot of shooting, he managed to take it down.

“Hm, not a bad attempt at his first try, but there is room for improvement to be made especially at his aim” The teacher spoke to himself as he noted this down.

“I do agree, his aim is quite lacking isn't it?” a cold voice said from behind.

The tie fighter teacher jumped at the surprise, heart-pounding fast and turned around to meet the Inquisitor. “Grand Inquisitor? My apology I didn’t notice you enter”

“Yes, I’m here for my Apprentice” he looked at the hologram, Ezra was now trying to lose an enemy ship that was on his tail, he managed to dodge the first few shots before he got hit and his tie in the hologram exploded.

The teacher noticed this and explained “Agent Kallus Informed me that the child wished to learn how to fly a tie fighter, I hope with your permission I can teach him to be an excellent pilot”

“As luck will have it, I will allow you to continue to teach my apprentice, but you will not go easy on him, understand?”

“Of course, I will make sure of it,” the teacher said nervously and made a note of this.

After Ezra’s tie got destroyed, the program ended and he walked out from his tie “Can’t believe I got blown up, I hoped to last longer”

“Enjoyed your flight apprentice?” his Master asked sweetly.

Ezra looked supposed to see his master here, how did his master manage to find him? he didn’t know he was here.

“Yes Master, I took the opportunity to learn how to fly a tie”

“I noticed, you didn’t show up for your lesson” the Inquisitor reminded the boy.

“The time? our training? I’m so sorry master I forgot” Ezra apologised, he remembered the last time he came late, it wasn’t pleasant, his master had him train on the double the hard.

“Hm, yes, but I will let it slide today, now come along”

Ezra followed his master on the double and couldn’t help but ask “Master, may I ask a different lesson?”

“And what would that be?” the inquisitor looked at Ezra with a curious smile, just what did he have in mind?

“How to control a beast? Like how the Jedi did on our last mission”

The Inquisitor thought about it, the Jedi had used the force to connect with those feral beasts back at the base, but if his apprentice wished to learn this technique, then who is he to stop him for his abilities to grow? And if anything it would be interesting to see how Ezra handles himself.

“Very well then, let's get out and find a beast shall we?” the inquisitor then changed his path to the hanger.

“Thank you, Master” Ezra thanked, overjoyed and excited, he wasn’t sure how the Jedi did it back then, but it sure looked interesting.

When they got to the hangar, they both borrowed a speedster each and drew outside the city looking for any kind of wild animal, the sun was setting which didn’t help much at all.

But as they travelled further out into the fields, something appeared ahead, it was sitting in one of those large rocks, looking down.

“I believe we have found our test subject” the inquisitor parked his speeded a bit away from this large creature and slowly walked over to it.

Ezra followed suit and followed his master but looked surprised at the animal he was supposed to practice on “Is that a Loth-bat?”

“Why yes, it is” The inquisitor could sense Ezra’s uneasiness ”What’s this? Afraid are we apprentice?”

“Yes I’m afraid, I mean look at it, it’s so large and scary!” Ezra admitted, still looking at the loth-bat, it was as large as a human “How am I supposed to control that?”

“It’s quite simple really, all you have to do is to force your mind or will onto this creature and it will obey you without question”

The inquisitor reached out his hand and with the help of the force, the creature started to hiss in pain not liking what was happening to it, but the inquisitor paid no mind to that and forced his will upon the loth-bat.

Ezra asked astonished at what his master was doing, the loth-bat now stopped hissing and jumped from the rock and flew a small circle around them before returning to the rock.

“Now you try” his master ordered him as he let go of the creature who looked now quite angry and also sacred of both humanoids.

“Okay, I can do this, just need to force my will on it” Ezra spoke to himself to calm down.

He took a deep breath and reached out with the force, he could feel the loth-bat sitting right there and it started fighting him in its mind and hissed at him, opening his eyes Ezra jumped out of the way as the loth-bat tried to attack him.

“What the heck? I don’t think it likes me” Ezra got back at his feet and looked at the bat fly around in the sky.

“Pathetic, You let it slip your grasp” The inquisitor scolded and added. “Use the Dark side, it will give your the edge you need”

“Easy said than done” Ezra dodge again as the bat came in for another swoop attack.

He reached into the dark side, using his fear and any other emotions to his advantage and attacked the loth-bats mind, like before he could feel it, it was fighting him again. But Ezra needed to push further, more power to crush its will and so he pushed forward again, he could feel the bat’s scream in pain and then slowly summiting itself to him.

“Well done Apprentice” the Inquisitor grinned pleased.

“I did it” Ezra smiled and commanded the bat to land, the loth-bat did as told and landed in front of him as Ezra told it to.

“This is Great, now roll over” he commanded and the loth-bat did just that, all tho it looked quite strange to see a bat do a dogs command.

“Hm yes, this little trick can even be used on rebels” his master informed.

“Wait? Are you saying I can force my will against someone else’s? And they will obey me like this loth-bat?” Ezra asked surprised, he didn’t know that, but it kinda made sense.

“Indeed, you can even reach out for information on their minds” the inquisitor smirked, he supposed it is a good sign that his apprentice is eager to learn new things.

“When will I learn that?” Ezra couldn't help but ask.

The inquisitor laughed a bit in amusement “when you are ready apprentice”


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days of training, Ezra was already early in the morning at the training room practising the 7 forms, he needed to get faster and be more precise with them. 

When the inquisitor entered the room, he was pleased to see Ezra training, this, after all, was expected of his apprentice, to train on his own outside their lessons hours. 

“Apprentice, come here” he ordered. 

“Coming Master,” Ezra stopped what he was doing and walked over to his master and looked more curious about why his master was holding a black box. 

“Today you will be put onto a test, if you succeed then this will be your reward” the inquisitor informed and then opened the box he was holding, showing what was inside. 

Ezra looked at it, but inside the box was just metal parts, he couldn’t help but think that he had seen those parts somewhere before. And asked, “What is it exactly?”

“Isn’t it obvious? These are the components of a lightsaber” the inquisitors grinned, the child truly was amusing when he is clueless. 

“Wait? I’m going to get my own lightsaber if I pass this test” Ezra said overjoyed and quickly asked eagerly, “What do I need to do?”

“Find a Jedi and kill them, only then will their lightsaber be yours for the taking” the inquisitor explained and closed the box and put it on one of the room’s shelves where the weapons laid. 

Did he hear that right? Kill a Jedi and take their lightsaber? Was that the only way to get a lightsaber?

“What about the Temples? I thought student’s had to go there and get their lightsabers” Ezra asked a bit unsure, yes he had read up on how the Jedi got their kyber crystals, but he had found nothing on how the inquisitors did with theirs, he guessed he was about to find out. 

“That’s a Jedi method,” the inquisitor said with a warning in his voice and added “The path of the Sith is a different one and its tradition has it, as I have told you to Kill a Jedi and take their lightsaber” 

“I understand, I won’t disappoint you,” Ezra said as he accepted the explanation, one he didn’t want to push his master patients, simply asking how the Jedi got their lightsabers seemed to trigger him. 

“I certainly hope not, I have trained you better than that,” The inquisitor said and showed a hand signal for Ezra to follow him “Now come along, we leave immediately for Corellia” 

“Right behind you Master” Ezra followed, excited to get his own lightsaber. 

They walked their way to the hangar where they took a shuttle ship and jumped into hyper-space, in the meantime as they waited to arrive at the planet, the inquisitor had put the ship into auto-pilot and then walked to the back where Ezra was sitting, there was still time for a small lesson. 

“Now before we arrive I will teach you a simple technique of force cloaking” 

“Force cloaking? What is that? A cloak made of the force?” Ezra asked, a bit confused. 

The inquisitor laughed a little before starting to explain to his student.

“Not quite, it a technique some of us inquisitors use while hunting Jedi, Force cloaking will hide your presence from the Jedi, making you completely unseen by them” 

“That’s amazing,” Ezra said, impressed, he had no idea that’s was possible. 

“Hm yes, now focus, you will need to feel your presence and then try to hide it” The inquisitor instructed, he sensed his apprentice presence and would know when he would succeed or fail on this little lesson. 

Ezra did as told and focused with the force on his presence, it felt cold and foggy like it would be hard for someone to breath in it, but how did he make it disappear? Not sure how to continue he improvised by trying to squeeze his presence around him, but he could still feel it and it didn’t fade as it should do and he guessed he was doing it wrong. 

But how does one pull it off? Maybe the cloak was meant to be literal? Ezra wasn’t sure but tried once again, this time he tried to imagine a cloak above his presence, it worked better as he could now feel his presence disappear under the cloak in his mind. 

“You can do better than that, can’t you apprentice” his Master taunted in a teasing manner. 

“I’m trying, it’s quite tricky” Ezra complained and he could feel his master demand for him to do better. 

Ezra could still feel his own presence leak out from under the cloak, so it wasn’t compliance masked then and this is probably what his Master meant. Trying to think of a way to truly cloak his presence Ezra started trying to think of a different way and a small idea came, now in his mind he imagined a box and he pushed his presence inside that box and closed it, hoping for it to work.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” the inquisitor teased, he was pleased that Ezra had managed to understand this technique, it will serve him well in the future. 

“It wasn’t easy” Ezra pointed out, as he still hides his force presence, it still imagined the closed box in his mind. 

“Nonsense, now you will hide your presence until your test is finished” the inquisitor ordered firmly and added, “We can’t have the Jedi know that we are hunting her, now can we?” 

“I get it okay, wait, it's she?” Ezra asked now surprised, he only now realised he didn’t ask about his mark at all. 

The inquisitor smirked and turned the shuttle’s hologram on and now a young woman appeared around in and it seemed that this Jedi is in her young adulthood. 

“This is Ella Terrel, from what we know she has received basic Jedi training and is hiding here at Corellia, her master died a while ago”

“Why would anyone want to hide on Corellia? The planet is a total disaster” Ezra questioned, he had been reading up on his studies and if anything Corellia has a lot of black market problems, not a very safe planet to be hiding on. But the planet is still an imperial industrial world.

“I believe that is the very reason why this Padawan decided to hide on that planet, the Empire is too busy keeping order on Corellia to even notice a Jedi” the inquisitor answered, he could see what this girl was doing, she was trying to hide under their noises undetected. But how unfortunate, the people of Corellia are so willing to do anything so long they get enough credits. 

The shuttle then extended the hyper-space and now both force users could see Corellia in front of them, the planet itself is covered with water and the other half of the land didn’t show any green, the land was pale like it has no nourishment to give to it’s living creatures living there. 

“Look at that, we are already here,” the inquisitor said and piloted the shuttle down to the planet's surface, of course, they had no problem landing. Once landed, both force users exited the shuttle and entered the city.

“You don’t happen to have a map on where this Jedi is hiding,” Ezra asked curiously as he had no idea where to go. 

“You won’t be needing a map, this is a part of the test after all” his master informed. 

“How I’m supposed to find her if I don’t know where in the city she is hiding” Ezra questioned and crossed his arms stubbornly. 

“Have you already forgotten your training?” the inquisitor said insulted, very disappointed in his apprentice.

“What? No! I remember everything you thought me” Ezra protested, why would his master think that? 

“Then it won’t be a problem, now will it?” the inquisitor answered, he could sense Ezra’s frustration on the answer. Good at least that will give his student some strength.

“Come on can’t you at least give me a hint?” Ezra tried, even a small hint would be helpful right now.

But the inquisitor only grinned at the child, telling him nothing. 

“Fine, be that way then,” Ezra said grumpily, he tried to think, how was he supposed to find the Jedi? And what did his master mean by forgetting his training? Wait if he is supposed to hunt this Jedi down then he needed something he could track right? then an idea came, maybe he could find her through the force?

Closing his eyes, Ezra started to search through the force, remember the Jedi’s face from the hologram and tried also to find her presence in the city, has he tap into it Ezra could sense so many people that lived there, so so many that it was hard to place where and who the pecences belonged to. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

“Come on,” Ezra told himself, he could sense the Jedi, the way wasn’t clear but he knew somewhat where this Jedi was hiding. He then pointed left and said “This way”

“By all means, lead the way apprentice” the inquisitor sarcastically, he then followed right behind his student, it would be interesting to see how Ezra will do in this little test, will he succeed? He hopefully thought so for his student sake at least. 

Walking down the long street in the city, Ezra ignored the many people that walked past him and the once sitting nearby street corners begging for credits, he could relate to some of them, he had lived that life after all. No, he couldn’t get distracted! He needed to find his Jedi and quickly. 

Turning a few lefts, rights and continuing going forward Ezra could now sense the Jedi better, she was near and as he focused in the force, he could feel her nearby, the warmth like a sun shined around this area. He kept walking until he reached an apartment building where it felt the strongest. 

“She is here, I just know it,” Ezra stated and entered the building, his Master following right behind him. 

Now inside the building Ezra tried to search where exactly she was in the apartment, he also kept his own presence hidden as he walked up the stairs, walking by the hall of doors until he stopped in front number 14. 

“Are you certain?” the inquisitor questioned as he noticed that Ezra stopped in front of the metal door. 

“I am, I can sense her inside,” Ezra insisted, there was no mistaking it, this is where the Jedi is hiding. 

“Then prepare yourself, this Jedi will try to kill you for her own life” the inquisitor reminded his student, this would really prove if he was ready for what will come ahead. 

“I know and I'm ready for her” Ezra then waved his hand at the door’s lock and used the force to unlock it and with a click sound the door opened on its own. 

Wasting no time he rushed inside and standing in front of him was the Jedi, holding a bowl of food and a spoon on her other hand. She started at her intruders for a second before noticing the Inquisitor behind the child, this struck fear into her.

The Jedi quickly threw her bowl at Ezra and made a left turn and ran to another room, Ezra ducked just in time and the bowl shattered when it hit the ground. 

“I will get her!” Ezra told his master and ran after her, but once he reached the room Ezra noticed the balcony door opened and looking out he spotted her running through the roofs of the buildings. How did she? No, there is no time!

Taking a deep breath Ezra took a few steps back before starting running and used the force to managed to jump to the other building ahead of him, as he landed on the roof he had managed it! Quickly running after her now, he couldn’t let her escape. But running after her would not be an affected strategy. 

She sure is fast and by this rate she would escape, that can’t happen! Ezra reached out one of his hands and forced on the force and tried to lift her up, but running at the same time made it difficult for him to focus. All tho he didn’t manage to lift her up, but he saw her stumble and fall down from the roof just ahead of him. 

Ezra smirked satisfied, not exactly what he wanted to go for but it had worked great in his favour either way. Finally catching up to the Jedi as he jumped down from the roof and noticed that she was struggling to stand up, maybe she had hurt herself from the fall? 

“Stay back! I don’t want to hunt you if I don't have too” She threatened, igniting her lightsaber when she noticed the inquisitor had caught up to them. 

“Good to know, makes this a lot easier for me” Ezra then used the force and struck a force push at her, this had managed to throw her off her feet and sent her flying until she hit the building wall behind her. 

The Jedi hurried to get up to her feet, she couldn’t lose to be sloppy or lazy in this fight as her life was on the line, Ella got up to her feet and saw a few yellow electric balls shot at her way. Thinking quickly, Ella raised her lightsaber and managed to block those attacks. 

While the Jedi was blocking the electric slingshot attacks Ezra ran to the Jedi’s left side and once more used the force to lift up some garbage crates and sent them flying in her direction. He saw her cut the first one in half but the other crates hit her and once more and the Jedi fell to the ground unconscious.

Seeing this opportunity while his enemy is down, Ezra ran to grab the lightsaber, he could finally have his own weapon and this would help him get one step closer in becoming an Inquisitor. As he grabbed the lightsaber, it felt strange holding such a weapon in his hand, he was now looking down at the Jedi, she was knocked out, it seems one of those crates hit her head as a small drop of blood was seen going down her forehead. 

“Good good Apprentice” the inquisitor phrased Ezra as he grinned pleased, his student has done an excellent job. And ordered coldly “Now kill her”

Ezra looked again down at the Jedi, she was defenceless and out cold and something in him, a little voice kept nagging at him that this is wrong. But this is how it’s supposed to be done right? 

“Why do you hesitate apprentice?” the inquisitor questioned with a warning tone. 

“I- I can’t do it,” Ezra said ashamed of himself, he was supposed to kill her and yet he couldn’t even do that? 

“Of course, the first kill is always the hardest to face” his Master admitted, he couldn’t blame the boy and perhaps this test was a bit too much for him, but Lord Vader was very clear to test the child soon as possible, he wouldn’t be pleased if Ezra failed this mission. 

“Can't we just capture her instead?” Ezra asked, not sure why he even asked that perhaps taking a life was too heavy to even think about. 

“Afraid not, this Jedi is a traitor to the Empire and must face death, Unless you think she is more worth living than your parent's freedom” the inquisitor pointed out, he watched Ezra very closely and this seemed to hit the mark he was hoping for. 

“No! She is not worth more than my parents!” Ezra yelled in hatred, because of the rebels and the Jedi his parents are imprisoned in the first place. Their lies of a better future, of false freedom was their doom.

This Jedi needs to die so her lies and false hope doesn't reach any more unfortunate souls that would end up like his parents, like him when he was forced into the streets. 

“Use that rage and finish her off, the Jedi have done enough damage don’t you agree?” his master asked and now watched as Ezra ignited the lightsaber he held and a Teal blue colour came out from it. 

Ezra did as told and channelled that anger through his body as he raised the lightsaber up and is as ready he could be to deliver the final blow, he then thought to himself “This is for the greater good.”

The Jedi on the ground slowly started to come to her senses, her head hurt incredibly and wondered just what had happened? trying to think back she remembered the inquisitor and a youngling, they fought for a bit and then flying garbage crates? Yes, some had hit her. 

Hearing a familiar humming sound of her own weapon, she opened her eyes and saw the child she fought earlier was about to stab her with her own lightsaber. Quickly thinking on what to do, she used the force and pushed the child away from her. 

Ezra cried out in surprise as he was thrown back by the force, he still held the lightsaber and got up to his feet only to see the Jedi was running at him. 

“Give it back! It doesn't belong to you” Ella told him as she now dodged the active lightsaber, if only she could get her weapon back maybe she could get out alive from this fight, but what worried her was the other inquisitor behind them, watching them both. 

“No, it’s mine now!” Ezra yelled at her and attacked with from 3 at her. 

This captured her surprise, Ella didn’t think that the child knew any lightsaber forms as she again tried to dodge another slash attack, that one was quite close as it cut some of her white hair off. She tried once again to get closer to the child and managed to grab his right hand where he held the lightsaber. 

Ezra hasn't managed to hit her once yet and noticed the Jedi was quite careful on her moves, but what irritated him the most now was that she also was fighting over the lightsaber. Seeing no other option he raised his kneel and kicked her in the stomach. 

Ella was so focused on getting back her lightsaber she didn’t notice when the child kicked her in the stomach with his kneel, this made her lose her grip on the lightsaber and kneel down, she felt her breath leave her lungs for a moment as it did hurt quite a lot. 

Seeing a clean opening Ezra didn’t hesitate this time and struck her down, the Jedi looked up at him in shock and pain when he stabbed her in the chest. Looking down at the Jedi, Ezra couldn’t look away from her green emerald eyes.

Eyes filled with fear, pain and also saw his reflection in them, it was like he saw himself in her, then those eyes lost their sparkle of life and only then did he notice her body falling to the ground defeated. 

“Well done apprentice, you have successfully killed a Jedi and passed your test” the inquisitor praised his student, for a moment he thought the child wouldn’t be able to do it. 

Ezra still watched the dead body as he progressed what he just had done, he had killed his very first Jedi and yet it felt so wrong, but this was necessary and now he was also closer in freeing his parents. He looked away from the body and walked over to his master instead. 

“I have the lightsaber,” Ezra said and held up the lightsaber for his master to see. 

“Yes, we shall return to Lothal immediately, I imagine you must be quite eager to build you own saber by now” the inquisitor took the lightsaber and connected it to his belt and added “Now come along” 

“Yes Master, I can’t wait” Ezra tried to smile, he did as told and followed his master, they both walked their way back to their ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Lothal, Ezra and the grand inquisitor were sitting at the centre of the training room. 

Ezra was dismantling the Jedi’s lightsaber until he reached the lightsabers energy chamber where he found the teal blue kyber crystal resting, it was easy enough to take it out from its place, holding it up for his master to see it and watching his progress. 

“Good, your next step is to bleed the kyber crystal make it serve you and this will test your potential in the dark side as well” the inquisitor informed, he kept a watchful eye at Ezra, at this progress of bleeding the kyber crystal there was a slim chance for the welder to submit to crystals plead or vision and fail this task. 

“Wait a minute? Did you say I needed to bleed a crystal? Isn’t that impossible? it’s just a fragment of salt and dry ice like any other rock” Ezra asked astonished, was such a task even possible? He looked down at the crystal a bit confused.

The inquisitor chuckled at the amusement “Of course the kyber crystal is a rock, but it very much alive with the force, after all, they do choose their Jedi and connect with them for life” 

“Use the force and sense the crystal apprentice, only then you will understand” the inquisitor advised. 

“Right, I will just do that, connect with a rock … nothing crazy about that,” Ezra said sarcastically like it was a strange thing to do in which it is, but he wasn’t going to argue. 

Ezra closed his eyes and used the force to focus on the kyber crystal and as he did so he could feel something as he held the crystal in his hand, it felt like a heart pulse and sounded like a faint song, it’s slow and the feeling of warmth coming out from it? Probably the connection it had with it’s Jedi. 

Opening his eyes instantly Ezra stared astonished at the kyber crystal, it was alive! He understood now, if the crystal could feel warm then it could also bleed, all tho he had no idea how to accomplish that. 

“Now, bleeding your kyber crystal will be challenging, you need to connect with the dark side and use every emotion to your advantage, mainly you need to pour in your rage, fear, passion into the crystal in order to bleed it crimson red and to make it serve you” the inquisitor explained carefully to his student. 

“In other words, I need to break its will with my own suffering right? Sounds simple enough” Ezra said a bit sarcastically, he doubted it would be that easy, if he learned anything by using the dark side it draws its power from those main emotions his master mentioned. 

Holding the crystal with both his hands Ezra closed his eyes and tried to connect with the dark side first, to fuel his emotions as he reminded himself of how the resistance had ruined his parent’s life by giving them false hope and lies, this angered him deeply. Another source of rage was the Jedi padawan Zare Leonis, how he lost to him twice! 

Then an unexpected emotion rose up, one of his parents begging him to run from the Empire and join the rebels, his enemy, Ezra felt so disappointed in them and hurt by their demand that it brought only sorrow to him. He used these emotions and felt the deep connection to the dark side as he felt it’s cold touch in his body and focused that at the kyber crystal, pushing, forcing all his pain, anger and sorrow into it. 

Ezra could feel the kyber crystal shake in his hands, but held it firm and continued to push further into the crystal and to its response, the crystal started to cry out and flashed a white glow thrown at Ezra which caught him by surprise as it blinded him for a second. The white glow started to fade slowly and Ezra felt himself lying down at the ground crying. 

“No no, I can’t do this” He cried out in a whisper, the kyber crystal still in his hand he could feel it still in pain, sorrow all of it as it backfired at him, the pain he forced into it, he felt awful.

“I see you failed your little test, how disappointing,” the inquisitor sneered and ignited his lightsaber and added “what a pity, you would have made an excellent inquisitor in time”

Hearing the lightsaber activate Ezra jumped to his feet and grabbed the dismantled lightsaber at his left side and started running out from the room, he needed to escape and was now looking for the nearest exit. He ran as far his feet could carry him until he stopped at a small storage room and hid there. He knew his former master was behind him, hunting him now. 

“I think I lost him” Ezra took a deep breath and looked down at the lightsaber, he needed to fix it and quickly, he started to put the kyber crystal back inside the energy chamber and put the rest of the parts back together. 

He wasn’t sure how much time he has on his hands before his former master would find him and probably end him, working the fastest he can he managed somewhat to get the lightsaber back in working order or at least he hoped so. All tho the lightsaber looks terrible, but for now it had to do if he would have a fighting chance of survival, Standing up Ezra tried to ignite the lightsaber but nothing happened. 

“No, no, it needs to work! It has to” Ezra panicked and opened it again, what did he do wrong? Everything seems to be connected. Then he heard the full lockdown alarm go on, great how the inquisitor was trying to trap him inside the building. 

“Oh no, he knows,” Ezra said with fear in his voice, he could even feel it, his master was close, too close for his liking. 

Acting quickly Ezra closed the lightsaber and connected it to his belt where it now rested and looked around the small storage room in a panic, there must be a way out. Then he saw it.

“The Vents!” he said in relief, he could sneak into them and get out!

Climbing onto a crate Ezra managed to open the vent and then jumped into it, he then started to crawl his way around in there quietly, luckily he knew some of the exits on this building after living here for a few months had this advantage with he was more than thankful for. 

He kept crawling in the vents until he was certain he was where he wanted to be and in this case the hanger, at least it has fast escape vehicles there like the speeders which were his goal of stealing. Quietly Ezra opened the vent and jumped down. 

Looking around he noticed a few stormtroopers around the hanger, well at least the hanger doors are still open, summoning all his courage, Ezra made a run toward the speeders and managed to grab one as he hoped onto it.

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to be here!” one of the stormtroopers yelled and started shooting at him and other fellow guards noticed how now as well and they too started to shoot at him too. 

“Come on! come on!” Ezra tried to start the speeder and soon enough the engine started roared alive, he wasted no time and pushed the paddle and the speeder rolled out into the road in full speed. 

Now driving at the street Ezra main goal was to leave the city if he hoped to live, taking a risk he steered the speeder at to the wasteland and drove that way instead. Good now at least he had a higher chance of survival. 

But where was he supposed to go from here? It wasn’t like he could live in the streets again, the empire knew his face and would catch him within a week at most. He couldn’t risk that. 

“What should I do?” Ezra questioned himself, he felt hopeless, what options were there for him? 

Thinking back, he remembered the Jedi named Kanan, he offered to train him! Yes, he even tried to kidnap him in a way to save him from the inquisitor in the past. But how was he supposed to find him? There was no way to tack his Jedi down or so the inquisitor would have already gotten to him. 

As he drove further away from the city he could hardly see it anymore, Ezra didn’t stop but did slow down his engine a bit to save fuel, there was enough distance.

“The force, of course, I can find him through that just like I found the Jedi on Corellia” Ezra started to himself in relief, at least this escape plan was leading somewhere now. 

He stooped the speeder and tried to focus on the force, more precisely looking for the Jedi’s warm presence and shining light to guide him to Kanan and the others, He tried to remember the Jedi’s force presence. Concentrating Ezra could feel something, it was faint but there and west? 

“Right, then west it is” Ezra declared and steered his speeder in that direction and took off. 

He wasn’t sure how long he drove west, it felt like an hour or so, but he could feel that he was getting closer to the Jedi, it seems that the inquisitors training wasn’t for nothing and served useful at this very moment. Focusing on the warm presence of the Jedi Ezra could now feel where they were since it was more clearer, probably because he was getting closer to them. 

A little bit further out and soon enough Ezra could spot something ahead, it wasn’t shaped like the large stones around Lothal and as he got closer he recognized it, it was the ghost ship. Smiling happily, he speeded up to catch up to them, hopefully, they might listen to him. 

Ezra noticed now that the Jedi was outside with his Padawan and they seemed to be training lightsaber forms? but then he saw them stop and point at his direction? Oh wait, they have spotted him already? More of them ran out from the ship, the Mandalorian female, and the purple creature. 

“Stop Kid! Or you are getting it!” Zeb yelled and held his weapon at the ready. 

“Hey, hold your fire! I’m friendly“ Ezra yelled and stopped the speeder bike close enough to the ghost ship and was holding up both his hands in the air to show he meant no harm to them.

Kanan and the rest looked surprised at this, last time he had seen Ezra was when he and Zare had managed to fight them off the moon base with those night creatures attacking him and the inquisitor. It didn’t go well for either of them. 

“What do you want, kid?” Sabine questioned, holding her dual pistols. 

“More importantly how did you even find us?” Zare couldn’t help but ask, the ghost was hidden out in the fields that did hide them pretty well, not many imperials around this area with made it perfect hiding place. 

“Look, I know we haven’t had the best time knowing each other or seeing eye to, eye,” Ezra said nervously, they had every right to be mad at him after he re-captured Tseebo. They must have been mad at him and the moon base? Well, that one too. 

“Know each other? You and the inquisitor have been trying to kill us for months, of course, we don’t trust you right Kanan” Zare stated, he didn’t buy this, whatever Ezra was trying to pull, not trusting it for a second. 

“I agree with Zare, he has a soiled point” Zeb agreed, still holding his weapon just in case, he never knew what a force-sensitive child might do these days. 

“Please, Kanan was it? You did offer to train me along your padawan remember?” Ezra reminded the Jedi and jumped off the speeder bike and took a step forward, this made the others aimed their weapons at him. 

“Yeah I did and you declined it remember?” Kanan said, he remembered it well, when Ezra jumped off the stormtrooper transporter with Tseebo, he had felt betrayed putting hope at the child. And added, “What changed your mind?”

Ezra bit his lip and looked ashamed now, he then grabbed the lightsaber at his belt and held it out. Clearing his throat and slowly speaking:

“I did something horrible and I’m so sorry! I should have run with you on that trooper transport when i had the chance, but I was just a dumb kid thinking only of myself” 

Kanan and the others stared at the lightsaber Ezra was holding up, Kanan couldn’t help but walk forward and grab it and instantly through force the kyber crystal sent flashes to him. Flashes of it’s owner dying at Ezra’s hand, flashes of Ezra trying to make it bleed and obey him, but flashes of how there was still hope of light as Kanan saw Ezra holding a Green lightsaber being trained by him. 

Instantly Kanan dropped the lightsaber and took a few steps back, what he just saw was just too heavy and asked with a shaky voice “You didn’t? What did the Inquisitor make you do?!” 

Ezra stared at Kanan, was the Jedi crying? It looked like he was, but he also looked to be angry and Ezra wasn’t sure how to explain it. “I-i, The inquisitor gave me a test to earn my own lightsaber and it included killing … a Jedi and taking their lightsaber … my own” 

Zare, Sabine and Zeb's faces changed to shocked to angry as Zare yelled “You killed a Jedi to get that lightsaber?! How could you!!”

Ezra watched as Zare ignited his blue lightsaber and went lunching at Ezra, he could tell that Zare was angry as he swung his lightsaber. Ezra jumped back avoiding the deadly weapon and replied. “I’m sorry! If I could go back in time and change it I would!” 

“Zare! Stand down!” Kanan ordered his Padawan, this wasn’t good, anger was blinding him.

“What? You can’t be for real! He deserved to be punished Kanan, he killed a Jedi!” Zare yelled, but did stop his attack and looked at Kanan angrily. 

“A Jedi never acts out of Emotion and Yes what he did was horrible, But that’s why he is here, isn’t that right kid?” Kanan asked and looked at the two children as he stepped forward to Ezra who looked beyond nervus and guilty of his actions.

“I-i, yes, I want you to teach me to become a Jedi, maybe then I can make up for the wrong I did” Ezra admitted with tears in his eyes, when did he start crying? All he could feel was the regret of killing the Jedi and giving in to the dark side. His parents were right from the start, he should have ran sooner. 

“Hey, it’s okay kid, I will train you, you deserve a second chance at least” Kanan spoke softly to Ezra and held out his hand towards him, Ezra grabbed it right away, not even hesitate on the decision. 

“Wait? You can’t be serious Kanan, the kid is dangerous” Zeb protested, no way was he going to let this slide, the kid did kill a Jedi and that was nothing to joke about since how rare they are in the galaxy these days. 

“I agree with Zeb and Zare, I don’t trust him” Sabine stated out loud making her option clear. 

“I know this will be hard for everyone, but I believe we can make it work,” Kanan said hopefully, he then walked back to the ghost with Ezra next to him and added “Come on kid, I think there is still hope for you to become a Jedi”

“Thank you! I will try my hardest to make you proud” Ezra stated in pure happiness as he hugged the Jedi. his parents would be so happy of him, he had now a second chance to make things right!

“heh, I suppose you will,” Kanan smiled back in total surprise as the kid hugged him. 

Then the white flash ended and Ezra found himself back at the training room, holding the kyber crystal in his hands and his master giving him a warning like look. But what was that? He had made a run for it and found the ghost crew, was that even real? 

Looking down at the kyber crystal in his hands he felt it resist him and it’s Teal blue colour was now darker than before. Wait, the ghost and Kanan, that was a trick wasn’t it? It must have been! if he still was in here then! Closing his hands and closing the light from the kyber crystal Ezra used that little trick the crystal tried to pull off. 

Feeling disgusted himself for running to the rebels and pleaded for their forgiveness? Un-acceptable!! And worse he asked to be trained like some weak Jedi? This angered him more and with those emotions already built up, he sent them right into the kyber crystal along with every other emotion he felt, sorrow, pain, anger, shame! 

Ezra could feel the kyber crystal now scream as it drowned in his emotions and broke under his hands, finally bleeding out. Once Ezra felt the crystals pain match his own he opened his hands and saw the same kyber crystal lay there, but now it was a crimson red colour. 

“Well done Ezra, It seems you are indeed worthy of your lightsaber,” the Inquisitor said smugly, Yes he was proud of the boy, his connection to the dark side has just grown stronger then it was before. 

The voice of his Master snapped Ezra back to reality as he stopped looking at his crystal and now saw his Master and answered “Thank you Master, I couldn't have done it without your teachings”

“Hm yes, as promised” the inquisitor handed over to him the box from earlier where the lightsaber components are lying in.

Ezra eagerly grabbed the box and opened it and started to take out the hilt of the lightsaber, but he also noticed that there wasn’t manual in there or a Blueprint on how to build the lightsaber. 

“How am I supposed to Build my lightsaber without knowing how?” Ezra questioned his master with a confused look.

“Why, you will be using the force” the inquisitor informed and reached for his own lightsaber at his back and held it forward for Ezra to see and added “imagine in you mind this model and use the force to build it” 

“Oh, I get it now” Ezra nodded, it sounded simple enough, he closed his eyes and focused at the force. 

In Ezra’s mind, he tried to imagine his Master’s lightsaber, he could see it clearly and he focused on his own lightsaber components as he tried to force them to take shape of that model. He could feel the force work on it as he focused, the wires connecting, screws getting into place and the kyber crystal floating in the middle of all of it. 

He could now feel everything close and get together as he made a final check on the weapon in his mind, slowly lowering the lightsaber to his hands, grabbing it and finally opening his eyes looking down at his identical weapon to his Masters. 

“Give it here” the inquisitor ordered and held out his hand for the weapon. 

Ezra did as told and handed over his lightsaber to his master, right away he noticed how the inquisitor inspecting it for a flaw or some kind of an error at its creation progress. Ezra watched nervously as the inquisitor now even opened the hilt of the lightsaber with the force checking the wiring and the kyber crystal before closing it. 

“Hm, everything seems to be in order” the inquisitor smiled and stood up now and ignited the lightsaber and the familiar crimson red colour came out from it on both ends. 

Ezra’s blue eyes watched his blade, he had just built a lightsaber, It felt fantastic! Then the inquisitor held the lightsaber out in front of Ezra, who grabbed his weapon. Smiling very pleased off what he just have accomplished. 

“Prepare yourself, apprentice” the inquisitor held his own lightsaber and went for a strike attack at his student. 

Ezra barely had enough time to block the attack with from 3, he was too focused on admiring his weapon, now paying attention to the fight he attacked with from 2. Their lightsabers crashed each other as both delivered attacks and blocks. 

But Ezra also noticed that the attacks were getting dangerously close on cutting him and so worked extra hard on dodging his master attacks. He never had to worry about this with his practice blade, but it seems now that he has gotten his lightsaber he would need to watch out if he wanted to keep his limbs intact. 

The battle ended with Ezra getting his butt kicked by his Master as usual and who was smirked down at him amused, the inquisitor noticed that Ezra was pretty tired after their battle as sweat could be seen on the boy’s forehead and the sound of his heavy breathing. 

“Congratulations apprentice from today you will be known as the Thirteen brother” the inquisitor approved of his student’s efforts, the boy has proven himself worthy enough for the title, even if he just lost the match.

“Wait does that mean? My parents will they?” Ezra asked with a shaky and nervous voice, did he hear that right? Did he just been called the Thirteen brother? His he just become an Inquisitor and more importantly did this mean his parents were finally coming back to him?

“You have proven your loyalty to me Thirteen brother, your parents will be freed and returned to their home, after all, you have earned it” the inquisitor stated and added, “But, they will be watched, we can’t have them speak out again now can we?” 

“Of course not, I will make sure they don’t” Ezra agreed with pure happiness, he was getting his parents back! He could hardly believe it!

“I will Arrange hologram meeting for you to share the good news with them,” the inquisitor informed with a neutral voice, good now that the boy was more than determined to keep his parents with him, it would be easy enough to keep him leashed to the Inquisitorius to keep his dear one close to him. 

“Thank you, thank you Master, you will not regret this I promise,” Ezra said happily, he never felt this happy in years and this apprentice-ship seemed to be the right call even if it took him months to get to this point where he is now. 

The inquisitor grinned at this, Ezra was his now, these last months of training have also allowed them to build a force-bond between Master and apprentice, anything they boy would try to pull against him, well he would know it. But for now, his apprentice deserved his happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

The inquisitor had left a Holomessage for Ezra today, he wouldn’t be able to make it for today’s morning lesson sense he had his own duties to attend to, but he had advised Ezra to continue practising without him and use the data-pad with the 7 forms. 

It’s been 3 days since Ezra built his lightsaber and he is loving his new weapon, of course, he wasted no time practising the 7 lightsaber forms more precisely, he had alone woken up early today training for 3 hours just on that. Clearly exhausted after the long hours of training. 

But today was also the day he had the Hologram visit with his parents, he could finally tell them the good news! They would no longer have to be imprisoned anymore. The meeting would take place at 11:00 and would just last about 1 hour at most which would be more than enough. 

Finishing from 6 and 7 Ezra turned off his lightsaber and placed it with his belt, that was a good practice run, he had used datapad to better understand the 7 forms, they made more sense for him now. But the time was closing 11:00 which meant it was time to go to his room for the Hologram meeting with his parents, Hopefully, this meeting will go better than last time. 

Walking out from the training room and into the halls, Ezra passed by a few troopers who patrolled the base, he didn’t know them all and in uniform, they all looked the same so be didn’t even bother. After taking a few right turns he made it to his room, locking his door, not wishing to be disturbed Ezra sat down at his desk and waited for the call. 

Right in time when it turned 11 the call rang, Ezra Immediately answered it and there they were again, his parents and with the same prison uniforms, but He noticed that they both looked quite worried. 

“Mum, Dad! I have great news” Ezra told them excitedly, hoping this would cheer their spirits. 

“Is it about the rebels? Did they agree to help you?” Mira asked hopefully, she was so worried about her child that she could hardly sleep of late.

This however shocked Ezra, Rebels? Was that all they thought off? Did they really think running with the rebels would help at all? This however irritated Ezra, here he had worked hard to get them both out and what do they ask? If the rebels have agreed to take him in? How pathetic! Did he really matter so little to them? 

“Why would I call them from help? I don’t need their help” Ezra stated and took a few deep breaths to keep his emotion in check, something he has been practising more as he has meditated with his Master of late. 

“What? But why? They can help you escape and keep you safe from the Empire” Ephraim tried to reason with his son. 

“You both don’t get it, do you? I’m not going to become a traitor, I have worked too hard to let it go to waste” Ezra told them, hoping they would understand him and added “I finally did it, I have earned my rank with the Inquisitors and you both will be released within this week” 

Both Mira and Ephraim looked surprised at this news but also very considered about it, who would let a child earn his parents freedom? It didn’t sound right, something was off. 

“Isn't it great? We can finally be a family again just like we used to be” Ezra smiled at them cheerfully.

“But we will be monitored Ezra, what kind of freedom is that?” Mira questioned, but deep down she knew things wouldn’t go back as it used to be, everyone has changed after those 8 years.

“It’s better than being imprisoned, Besides this where the terms and if you ask me it’s a pretty good deal,” Ezra informed, why would it even matter? So long they didn’t break the law they would be fine and he would make sure they didn’t break any more laws at all.

“Ezra, how did you manage to accomplish this? For us to be released?” Ephraim asked carefully, he was most curious about how and what Ezra had done to earn this. 

Ezra was a bit taken back by his father’s question, how could he explain it to them without them panicking or looking ashamed of him? He couldn’t tell them about the Jedi he had to kill, but perhaps they would approve of his lightsaber? It’s worth a shot. 

“I passed my trails, one of them was to build my lightsaber actually” Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and showed it in his hand, but he didn’t turn it on, just waiting to see his parents reactions first. 

“Lightsaber? Isn’t that the weapon of a Jedi?” Ephraim asked, a bit surprised that his son had built such a weapon.

“Why would they ask you to build a lightsaber?” Mira looked confused at this. 

“Well, funny story, it turns out that I’m force-sensitive and the Inquisitor has been training me in the force too” Ezra answered looking a bit awkward awhile explaining this to his parents and added “and lightsabers are weapons of both Jedi and Sith alike, all Inquisitors have one” 

Both Ephraim and Mira expression changed to astonished, they never knew, never noticed Ezra being force-sensitive even when he was a 5 year old. But Ezra was now a teenager and perhaps the force got stronger awhile he grew up? They weren’t sure, they knew nothing about the force other than Jedi using it to lift rocks.

Mira looked back at the lightsaber Ezra was holding onto and worry spread through her mind, the Empire was training him to be an Inquisitor, which meant her dear little boy was now going to hunt Jedi and rebels and this sorrowed her deeply. 

“it’s real, isn’t it? The lightsaber” Mira asked almost like in a whisper, she looked so sad. 

“Of course it’s real mum, here let me show you” Ezra then pressed the activation button and the lightsaber ignited and a crimson red colour came out from both ends of the weapon. 

Looking at his parents, Ezra saw their expressions change to shocked ones, when he ignited his lightsaber, perhaps this was a mistake? He didn’t want them to fear him, why did they react in this manner? 

“What’s wrong?” Ezra asked gently this time while turning off his weapon and putting back at his belt. 

“Nothing son, we just didn’t expect your lightsaber to be in such colour” his father replied, he wasn’t sure what it was, but when Ezra ignited that weapon he swears he could feel some fear. 

“My colour? What’s wrong with red?” Ezra questioned while trying to understand them. 

“Nothing is wrong with the colour, but we heard stories that lightsabers have the colour of blue or even green” Mira answered. 

“That’s the colours of a Jedi’s weapon and I’m not a Jedi, I’m an Inquisitor” Ezra corrected them and looked at the timer, darn, he didn’t have much time left on this call. Added “Look, mum, dad you both are coming back home within this week and our home is being taken cared off to meet living standards” 

Their house was a mess, no one had lived there for 8 years and it would be expected to find some problems with the house, but luckily that’s it taken cared off. 

“We thank you Ezra, but you didn’t have to do this,” Ephraim said, still grateful that he and his wife were getting out from this horrible prison. 

“Yes I did, I could never leave you or mum stuck in prison! I love you guys” Ezra admitted and added “I can’t wait until you both arrive” 

“We love you too Ezra, but please don’t stay with the Empire, our sentence isn’t worth it,” Mira said gently and tired once again to reason with her son. “Just leave when you get the opportunity, we will be fine” 

“Your mother is right son, we have survived here for 8 years and we can survive little longer so long it means you are safe and long gone from the Empires hands” his father tried to encouraged Ezra and continued “call the rebels, they can help you get off-world” 

“Are you guys serious? No! The rebels are just liars! They won’t help me, they're just going to take advantage of me and my abilities” Ezra yelled, again with the rebels! Why did his parents have such hope in them? He couldn’t understand. 

“I’m not abandoning you two, the paperwork went through and I will see you and mum at the end of this week and then we will never again talk about the rebels” Ezra sneered at the last words, he really hated the rebels now, his parents are so far gone into their false hope. 

“Ezra listen to us, the Empire is the one who is taking advantage of you, the rebels can help set you free from them” Mira tried to explain to her son, he sure was stubborn to reason with. 

“Enough!! news flash! The rebels aren’t getting you out! I am! with the Empires help” Ezra snapped at them, he couldn’t take it any more of this and his anger just burst out like a volcano. 

Ezra instantly regretted snapping at them, his parent’s expressions looked so hurt with sorrow like someone had slapped them in the face so hard that they were looking at him with fear. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he didn’t mean to snap at them.

“Times up, Thank you for this meeting, have a pleasant day,” the familiar robotic voice said before the call shut down. 

Ezra still sitting at his desk was just staring at the wall, he had done it again, he had hurt his parent’s feelings and left in bad terms, this was his fault. Feeling this hatred toward the rebels, they are the reason why his parents were taken away from him! Their lies ran deep on his parents. 

“They're going to pay for that” Ezra growled to himself, the rebels needed to be stopped no matter the cost, they had done enough damage.

Then he heard his stomach growl, right, he had forgotten to eat lunch, looking at the time it was 12:00, there was still time before the dining hall would close. Getting and walking down the halls Ezra made this way to the dining hall, it wasn’t placed too far from his room and quite easy to get there. 

Entering the dining hall, Ezra noticed that there weren't many troopers there, only a few that ate and chatted away about their day. He walked over and grabbed some food before walking over to an empty table, now taking a few bites, the food didn’t taste horrible but it didn’t taste any good either but at least it took away the hunger and provided nourishment. 

But Ezra’s mind went back to his parents again, he still felt guilty snapping at them, this wouldn't have happened if they would stop asking about the rebels, always about the rebels! It was ridiculous! And pretty annoying at the very least. 

“Something on your mind Thirteen brother?” the Inquisitor asked as he now was standing behind Ezra who almost choked on his food. 

“No -cough- everything is fine,” Ezra said as he turned around to face him, he was so focused on his hate at the rebels that he didn’t even notice his Master's presence.

The Inquisitor kept staring at his apprentice trying to read his expression, he could feel that something was bothering the child, but what he didn’t know. He expected his apprentice to be happy after his meeting with his parents, something must have gone wrong. 

“Clearly not, your mind is to clouded by revenge to even think straight” the inquisitor stated and looked at Ezra’s blue eyes and added “quite unexpected, I wouldn’t think you as the type to wish revenge ageist your own parents” 

“I would never harm them,” Ezra said in an instant, he would never dream of hurting them, yet he did with his words. 

“Then I will ask again, what is bothering you?” The inquisitor asked more in a demanding tone. 

“It’s the rebels, they have ruined everything! Their lies and false promises have blinded my parents from the truth” Ezra sneered angrily. 

“I’m not surprise, the rebels would deceive anyone to reach their goals in destroying the Empire” the Inquisitor informed and put his hand gently on Ezra’s shoulder and added “It’s our duty to stop them if we fail then the Empire will suffer for our failures and innocent civilians will suffer just like you have”

The last word of his master caught Ezra’s attention, it was so true, because of his parent’s mistake in believing in the rebels and getting imprisoned, Ezra had suffered 8 years by surviving on his own on the streets. He could relate and the fate he has suffered wasn’t a pleasant one he didn’t wish for any child. 

“I understand Master, the rebels will need to be dealt with,” Ezra agreed and determined to stop them. 

“I’m pleased to hear it, after all, they deserve nothing more than death for their actions” the Inquisitor grinned, happy that Ezra felt such rage towards the rebels, it had taken some time but he had successfully managed to change the boys rage and perspective toward the Empire to hate the rebels instead. 

“But that's isn’t all of it, is it?” the Inquisitor questioned, he could feel that Ezra was holding back something. 

Ezra immediately understood what his Master was questioning and could feel the added tightening pressure at his shoulder, Ezra flinched in pain nodded at his Masters question. Feeling the demand of his Master for him to answer truthfully.

“My parents want me to run from the Empire, they think the rebels can keep me safe” Ezra admitted, he knew that was a lie.

“How unfortunate, the rebels can’t even protect themselves,” the inquisitor said in a cold tone. 

“That’s what I told them, but once they understand the Empire isn’t the enemy I believe they will stop,” Ezra said, he could feel some pressure of what trouble his parents might do, he would need to have a long talk with them. 

“Hm yes, I believe they will” The inquisitor let go of Ezra’s shoulder and added “Thirteen brother, do accompany me” 

“Right away Master” Ezra took a few quick bites from his meal before following his master out from the dining hall and down the halls. Wondering what his master has in mind, he wouldn’t ask this if there wasn’t a motive that much Ezra knew about his master. 

Walking deeper inside the base Ezra noticed they reached a part of the base he normality he wasn’t allowed to be in until now, he had no idea what lies behind these doors. They entered a small room and inside was a torture chair and a person lying on it, he looked quite pale but alive and the man looked away when he spotted the inquisitor entering the room. 

“Who is he?” Ezra asked a bit unsure, he could quickly figure out what has happened here, but why was he taken here?

“This is James Keen, Rebel pilot fighter, I captured him at my last mission and so far he has been useless, holding back information” the Inquisitor then smirked at the frightened rebel and added “Today Thirteen brother you will learn how to retrieve that information” 

Ezra was surprised at what his master just said, wait this was a lesson to teach him how to torture the enemy? And quickly asked, “Master, you wish for me to break him?” 

“Of course, shouldn’t even be a problem now will it?” the inquisitor questioned his student.

“I can do it, I won’t disappoint you” Ezra saw his master take a few steps to his side which allowed more room for Ezra to interrogate the prisoner. 

“Excellent, begin when you are ready,” the inquisitor grinned, he watched Ezra closely just in case. 

Ezra talked closer to the prisoner, he wasn’t sure what to do, but he couldn’t disappoint his master and noticed the shockers around the chair. That will do. 

“Tell me everything you know of your rebel cell” Ezra demanded as he waited patiently for an answer. 

“I Know Nothing” James stated as he watched the child, it was so strange to see a kid doing the torture and it made him feel sick. 

“Wrong answer, but perhaps this will refresh your memory” Ezra then used the force and waved his hand at the shockers around the chair who came to life and sent electricity to the prisoner as he screamed in pure pain. 

After a little while, the electricity stopped and allowed the prisoner to take a few deep breaths of air, he really hated the Empire, how could they do this to a child? What bothered him more was the inquisitor who seemed to be smirking quite pleased by the child’s actions. 

“Monsters! that's what you are! All of you!” James yelled at them, he didn’t care about his anger, he would never tell them anything that’s for sure. 

“The rebels now! you better talk this time” Ezra threatened, he could shock him again or try something else to make him talk. Beating him was always an option. 

“You’re wasting your time, I have nothing to tell you,” James said as he tried not to whimper at the pain he felt, it was bad enough yesterday when the Inquisitor tortured him and he could still feel the pain from then.

“Fine, let’s see if this changes your mind” Ezra reached out with his hand and slowly started to close his hand. 

At first, the rebels didn’t understand what was happening, then he felt the tightened grip at his throat and the difficulty to breath, James then looked down at the child with frightening eyes, he could feel his heartbeat faster by the minute. 

“Well? Changed your mind or do you need more? But if I was you, I would spill it out” Ezra asked and let go of the force grip and the man instantly started to catch his breath, the man's face did start to lose colour. 

James looked down at the floor, he didn’t even say a word, he felt scared of what might happen to his team and most importantly to himself. When the inquisitor tortured him yesterday he had drugged him and the memories were fuzzy and James wasn’t sure if he did slip, but since the child is touting him Jame guessed that he didn’t say anything useful.

“Talk you rebel scum” Ezra yelled in frustration.

“I believe it’s about time for that lesson I promised you Thirteen brother, I didn’t simply take you here just to torture the rebel” the Inquisitor spoke from behind Ezra and walked next to his student.

Ezra looked at his Master, still frustrated with the rebel but tried to contain his anger, he needed to be focused, use his rage when it was needed and not waste it endlessly. 

“I think it’s time for you to learn how to retrieve information from your enemy,” the Inquisitor said in a neutral cold tone while looking at the prisoner. 

“I’m guessing I will be using the force to achieve that?” Ezra asked, he remembered this promise, back when he learned how to control that lothal-bat with the force his master had mentioned this lesson and said he would learn it once he was ready. 

“Naturally, you won't succeed otherwise” the inquisitor answered. 

“What do I need to do?” Ezra asked once again and looked at his master determined to succeed. 

The inquisitor smirked pleased at the answer, he was pleased that Ezra didn’t show any hesitation to this little lesson or the torture.

“To get into your enemy mind you need to break their mental defence first, they won’t simply hand over the information, you will need to fight for it” 

“Fight for it, got it” Ezra nodded and looked at the prisoner again, this should be similar to how he controlled the loth-bat or at least he hoped so. 

James looked worried now, he didn’t like the idea of having the child look inside his head but all he could do was watch, he saw Ezra reach out his hand and at first nothing happened, but then he felt it, the push, the pain, like someone was trying to crawl their way into his mind and memories. It felt cold and so uncomfortable and then he felt it again, the kid was trying to reach for his team, the worst part was that he was succeeding.

“No! Not them, they are good people” James yelled in fear, he tried to block the intruder, but his mental blocks seemed to shatter so easily when the kid pushed forward. 

“Good good, now focus on the information you need, Find his teammate’s location” the inquisitor instructed his student. 

Ezra did as ordered and searched James' mind for their location, of course as he did so a few force-shield appeared around him, trying to trap Ezra from getting any further. Ezra looked at the force-shield and tried to touch it only to get zapped by it, this rebel was clever he would give him that credit. 

Determined to get the location, Ezra raised both his hands and attacked with a force push when hitting the force-shield managed to make a number on it, the shield started to shatter after the attack and disappeared into thin air. Pleased with the results Ezra push forward and this time he could see the rebels, but their location was unclear, then he saw the galaxy map and it showing a red-dot, but it moved around in a endless cycle in random patterns. 

Ezra looked confused at this and once again focused on the teammates and where they might hide, but this time what he saw was many planets, some he knew of and many he never seen before. Maybe his prisoner really didn’t know? 

Opening his eyes Ezra looked at his Master, he had failed.

“He doesn’t know where they are, All I saw was a lot of planets and moving patterns” Ezra explained, he tried not to look at the inquisitor, feeling ashamed for falling this task. 

“Indeed, I’m well aware of this” the inquisitor stated, yes he knew the prisoner had no value information. 

“You knew? But then why did you ask me to look for his team if I was meant to fail?” Ezra asked confused and annoyed at his master, why would he do this? What was the point?

“To teach you, of course, not all your enemies will have the information you seek” the inquisitor explained and looked at the prisoner who was shaking in fear. He had guessed that this group of rebels moved around to different planets to avoid the Empire's detection.

“No more, please” James begged in a shaking voice, his head was pounding so hard that he thought it might explode. 

“Execute him, he has no further use” the inquisitor ordered, his full attention to Ezra.

“I-i, of course, Master” Ezra obeyed and reached out with his hand and closed it into a fist, focusing his earlier frustration from the rebel into the suffocating grip. Watching the rebel choke at first and then a -Crack sound- was heard and the prisoner laid dead in the interrogation chair. 

Looking at the rebel, Ezra was thankful that his parents didn’t meet this fate, begging imprisoned compared to this seemed like a blessing. They were so lucky, how could they not see that? Not only were they alive but soon to be free too. 

“Remember, showing mercy is a weakness” his Master reminded him, he had sensed it, but at least Ezra did do as told and with that he would let it slide this time. 

“I understand, I won’t do it again” Ezra followed his master out of the room, no need to stay in there any longer with a dead corpse. 

“Feeling better?” the inquisitor questioned gently. 

“I think so, I feel more focused” Ezra answered as he thought of that question, before at the dining hall he felt like a mess, angry, confused, sad. But now, better.

“Good, but in the future I wish you to meditate when you feel chaotic” the inquisitor advice and added “our little distraction with the rebel will only do this much, but you did well today and have now learned how to retrieve information from others minds” 

“Yes, Master, I will keep it in mind to next time, the mediation mean” he couldn’t argue with his master teachings, he has learned a lot from the inquisitor and almost saw him as a father figure. 

“Hm good, now I believe you have your tie fighter lesson about in 10 minutes” his Master reminded him. 

“I think your right, I better go then” Ezra quickly started to run down the halls, he couldn't be late.


	12. Chapter 12

It is early in the morning and Ezra was waiting at the Hanger with everyone else on this base there too, Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor waited patiently for the new arrival, someone important was coming over to help with the rebel situation. Who exactly? Ezra has no idea. 

But soon enough a Star-destroyer arrived and from it departed a shuttle and two tie fighters, they flew down to the base and shortly landed, the ramp of the shuttle lowered and a man walked out from it, besides this man two stormtroopers that walked beside him. 

“Grand Moff Tarkin, I am honoured by your visit to Lothal. ” Minister Tua greeted kindly. 

“My visit is hardly an honour Minister,” Tarkin said uninterestedly and rolled his eyes as he then walked past the woman as she meant nothing to him. 

“I admit I was surprised to learn you were coming.” She stated in disbelief, why would the Empire send this man? Everything was in order. 

“And I, too, have been surprised” the man replied and now turned around to face the woman and added, “By what’s been happening in your little backwater world.” 

“If you are referring to the insurgents, I ..” but Tua never got to finish her words as Tarkin cut in and spoke. 

“In the absence of Governor Pryce, you have had a single, simple objective, Minister,” 

“To protect the Empire’s industrial interests here, interests which are vital to our expansion throughout the Outer Rim” Tarkin informed, he wasted no time and continued his lecture on her failure “But instead of protecting those interests, you have allowed a cell of insurgents to flourish right under your nose. Am I correct?” 

Tua looked down at the ground, ashamed to even say it, he was right, she had failed her mission, failed this planet. These rebels have taken advantage of the situation and brought great damage to the Empire's resources here on Lothal. 

Ezra watched behind his Master with some interest, it seemed like a struggle of who had control over the base if not the planet and Tua was struggling to show any useful progress. He looked at Tarkin again, the man looked quite old like he had seen a lot and luckily wasn’t paying Ezra any attention which was just fine by his book, the man seemed too strict. 

“Agent Kallus, have you just stood idly by, while this rabble have attacked our men? Destroying our property and disrupted out trade?” Trakin questioned while looking at the agent directly at the eye. 

“I have exhausted every resource to capture them, sir” Kallus defended himself, he had wasted no time but ran after those rebels from the very start and added, “This group has proven quite elusive.” 

“It’s said their leader is a Jedi” Tua pointed out, hoping that this would be enough of an excuse to overlook her failures. 

“Yes, let us not forget the sudden appearance of a Jedi, as if leaping from the pages of ancient history.” Trakin said sarcastically and changed his attention to the Grand Inquisitor and added, “A shame we don’t have someone who specializes in dealing with them, otherwise our problem might have been solved.”

The Inquisitor just gave a mix of a grim and an annoyed expression back at the Grand Moff Tarkin, he didn’t like the man, but unfortunately, he didn’t need to like him, just to work with him. 

“Minister, have you ever met a Jedi?” Tarkin questioned Tua as his attention was straight at her now once more. He wouldn’t let this woman slider away with her failures if anything he would make sure they never happen again. 

“No, I ..” she could hardly speak before being interrupted again. 

“I actually knew the Jedi, not from the pages of folklore or children’s tales, but as flesh and blood,” Tarkin stated and he could remember as well if it was yesterday and continued speaking. “And do you know what happened to them?” 

“Well, there were rumors... ” she spoke again shyish. 

“They died. Every last one of them.” Tarkin pointed out firmly “So you see, This criminal cannot be what he claims to be, and I shall prove it.” 

With that Tarkin walked his way down to the halls while Ezra stayed behind with his Master, the stormtroopers have also now been allowed to return to their post, they moved out on the double. 

“Well, he is charming, If I didn’t know any better I did say he loves to hear his own voice.” Ezra yawned a bit, he was still quite tired from waking up this early. The old man didn’t help with his lecture either.

“Quite, be on your best behaviour around him, I doubt he will tolerate any misbehaviour.” the inquisitor warned his student, it would look bad on his part if Ezra did do something stupid. 

“Don’t worry, I will behave.” Ezra promised and noticed the strict cold expression his master was giving him. 

“For your sake, you better,” the inquisitor said in a cold tone, adding, “Now come along, we have a lot to do today.” 

“Yes, Master.” Ezra followed right behind the inquisitor, it has become quite a habit now. 

They made their way through a few halls before arriving at the Library, once there the Inquisitor walked his way over to the console, there he looked at the Library order of data-pads and list of every information they had available. Finding the one he was looking for, the inquisitor walked over to the shelf he needed to find and grabbed the data-pad. 

It held the knowledge of Lothal, it’s history and current stature with the empire, Now that Tarkin was here it made only sense to have a deeper understanding of the planet.

“Why are we here?” Ezra asked tiredly. He looked over at the shelfs and noticed the glowing data-pads shining brightly.

“To gain knowledge.” the Inquisitor answered lazy and continued reading the data-pad he was holding. 

Ezra walked over to a few close by bookshelves, not sure what he should be looking for, the ones he saw were mostly about his planet's past history. “What I’m I supposed to read about?” 

“That's entirely up to you, but I recommend you to study your opponent, Zare Leonis.” his Master suggested. It was always good to know your enemy to defeat them more easily.

“There is a file about him in here?” Ezra asked in disbelief. He didn’t think common Libraries would have that kind of information, less on every person of lothal. It didn’t sound likely or a very normal thing for a Library to have that kind of information.

The inquisitor smirked at the silly question. “If you possess the access codes. Then, of course, anything is available.”

“But what’s there to really know about Zare Leonis? I know enough about him to get back at him.” Ezra stated stubbornly. Reading didn’t sound the most fun thing to do, especially since he is still tired from this early morning. 

“To have the advantage over your enemy, you need to exploit his weaknesses, that’s why.” the Inquisitor corrected his student. His own focus is still on the data-pad.

“No thanks, reading isn’t really my thing and I doubt the Empire has anything useful on him in here.” Ezra said. 

The Inquisitor put down his data-pad and slowly walked his way over to Ezra, his expression said it all, staring at the kid with grim stare. “Is that so? You think you can overcome any obstacle just because you have a lightsaber?” 

“Yeah, I do actually,” Ezra said warily. He could feel his master disapproval, but a lightsaber could cut through anything. Meaning, studying his opponent wouldn’t really matter in the end.

“Well then. Let’s fix that, shall we?” The Inquisitor then grabbed Ezras arm and led out from the Library, they walked their way to the hangar. 

“Stay here, I will be right back in a moment.” he informed Ezra.

Ezra watched his Master walk over to one of the officers and talked to them. Ezra wasn’t sure why, but he had a bad feeling about this whole thing. What was his Master even planning to do? Why were they here at the hangar?

Sooner than Ezra liked the Inquisitor returned with a probe droid floating right behind him, his eyes still glazing daggers at Ezra. This made Ezra feel quite anxious and made him follow the inquisitor in an instant, he had never angered his Master before, it was quite the new experience for him. 

They both walked over to a shuttle, the ram opened, Ezra stepped inside the spacecraft as his worry only grew. He would see the Inquisitor sitting down on the pilot seat before taking off into the sky.

“Where are we going?” Ezra asked almost in a whisper, he was very nervous about this whole thing and the fact that he knew nothing made it worse.

“Why to teach you a lesson, of course,” the Inquisitor said in an amused tone. 

“That’s not an answer,” Ezra stated. But all he could do was to sit and wait as he looked through the viewpoint. It appeared that they had left the city, but why?

“Once we arrive, your questions will be answered then.” the inquisitor promised as he continued to pilot the shuttle.

Soon enough they arrived at their destination and the shuttled landed softly, they both stepped outside to the very tall yellowish grass, ahead of them were large egg-shaped stones. The probe drone followed right behind them. 

“Your lightsaber, hand it over.” the Inquisitor demanded as he held out his right hand, waiting.

“You promised to answer my questions, why are we here?” Ezra asked as he grabbed his lightsaber from the beld and hesitated for a moment. Looking down at his weapon, before handing it over to his Master.

The Inquisitor placed the weapon on his belt and walked forward to the large stone ahead of them. “Your mission here is quite simple, kill a lothal-saber and return to base.“

“You want me to do what? I can’t kill a loath-saber! Not without my lightsaber” Ezra argued, as he now regretted handing it over and was looking at his weapon lying at his master belt. 

“I believe you will manage,” his Master grinned and made a hand common. The droid followed the hand command and floated over to Ezra and stayed there. 

“Your companion for this mission will be this DI10 seeker droid, I would not recommend running away as the droid will inform me and you will face punishment for your failure.” the inquisitor warned as his voice held a threat kind of tone. 

“Good to know, but how I’m I suppose to kill a lothal-saber?” Ezra asked worriedly. How did someone survive those sabers without getting killed? Much less manage to kill one without any weapons.

The Inquisitor smirked as he stepped inside the shuttle. “That is entirely up to you.” 

“That’s not very helpful,” Ezra stated. He looked over at his Master with an unamused expression.

Ezra watched as the shuttle soon rose into the air and flew back to the city, this was just great. He then stared at the seeker droid, well at least he won’t be alone.

The seeker droid beeped behind Ezra, telling the boy that he should get going and start his mission. 

“Okay okay, I will do this dum mission,” Ezra said to the droid and walked forward into the large yellow grass, but in reality, he didn’t wish to face a loath-saber on his own. 

The droid beeped in approval and started to scan the area, looking for any animals around. When it found something it beeped at the boy to go west.

“Are you sure?” Ezra asked, he wasn’t surprised that the droid had found his target so easily and this fast, the droid did come with scanners after all. 

The seeker droid beeped positive and continued to follow Ezra into the area with the large stones. 

Looking around, Ezra stayed sharp, knowing that a lothal-saber was living here, hunting this place didn’t put his nerves down, even worse, he was unarmed. Just how was he going to kill it? But then the droid beeped a question.

Ezra snapped out from his thoughts and looked confused at the question “I don’t know how strong the saber’s bite is,” he replied. 

Instantly the droid shocked Ezra with electricity and he fell to the ground crying out in pain. That did hurt a lot.

“The very powerful bite force of around 1,000.” The droid beeped out the right answer for him.

“AAHHhh!” Ezra cried out in pain from the electricity shock. He took deep breaths before looking angrily at the droid “What’s wrong with you! Why did you shock me!” he demanded. 

The droid beeped it’s the response, saying that the Inquisitor instructed his apprentice to be punished if unable to give the right answer for the questions of the lothal-sabers and that this was to be considered as a lesson of his lack of knowledge.

“What?! My Master told you?” Ezra questioned, well he did kind of anger the inquisitor earlier on this fact, it made sense now, this, after all, was his punishment. But also a mission for him to complete. 

“Figures he would do that.” He grumbled under his breath.

“Affirmative.” the seeker droid reposed coldly. 

Just then Ezra noticed something, but it couldn’t be, right. But the droid did block the view.

“Hey, droid. Move to your left, but do it slowly.” Ezra ordered and he had this strange feeling that something was there. Staring at him.

The droid did as it was told and slowly moved to it’s left side in a very slow motion. Instantly Ezra started to take a few steps back, because in front of him was a lothal-saber staring right at him. Those hungry eyes looking at his very soul, ready to strike any moment.

“Droid! attack it!” Ezra yelled and saw the lothal-saber jump at him. Ezra quickly dodged to his right but didn’t avoid the sharp claws of the animal as it maayed to scratch his shoulder.

“Negative.” the DI10 responded to the order. 

“What do you mean negative? You are supposed to help me!” Ezra yelled at the droid with a panicking voice. He also watched the lothal-saber now turn around and was ready for another round. 

“Time to run!” he said to himself in pure fear and started to run to who knew where. He didn’t think he could outrun an animal that big, but at this point it was the beast idea he had.

The lothal-saber chased him easily and before Ezra could even get away, he felt the sudden warning in the force and turned to his left side. Jumping and managed to avoid the large cat. 

Looking over at his droid and asking it “How fast are lothal-sabers?”

The droid instantly Zapp Ezra who cried out in pain for his lack of knowledge on the matter and feel to his knees, but the droid did beep out the answer. 

“What? You are telling me that this cat can run as fast as 49 – 65 km/h?!” Ezra questioned and the droid just stared at him in silence. 

“Great, just great!” Ezra sneered sarcastically, he just had enough of this, what was the point of this lesson if he ended up dead? He failed to understand that part. 

The lothal-saber roared angrily at him before jumping straight for Ezra once again. 

Ezra this time used the force and pushed it back until it hit one of those large rocks that laid nearby, he continued to watch the beast and force lift it again up in the air and push it at the rock with full force. The lothal-saber whimpered in pain as it desperately tired now to run away. 

“Not so fun now is it?” Ezra growled at the cat and he once more managed to force lift the poor animal who was kicking and roaring in panic. 

The seeker droid was hovering right behind him, recording every minute of this outcome and then beeped for Ezra to finish the animal, to finish his mission.

“What does it look like I’m doing?!” Ezra snapped at the droid and used the force again to choke the animal to death. Of course the animal tried harder to get away, but couldn’t as the air was choked out from it and with a crack sound, the neck was broken and Ezra let it fall down to the drift, dead. 

“There! One lothal-saber dead just like my Master instructed,” Ezra pointed out at the droid as he pointed at the dead animal. 

Just then Ezra noticed the droid was doing something and questioned it.“What are you doing, droid?”

The DI10 seeker droid didn’t answer, only projected a hologram and on the other end Ezra watched his Master appear. 

“I see you have finished your task.” the inquisitor smirked as he could see the dead beast nearby. “So what have we learned from here?” 

“That Lothal-sabers are dangerous and apparently can outrun any humanoid on it’s path, I can’t believe they can run at the speed 49-65 km/h.” Ezra answered, a bit surprised that he remembered that little last fact about them. 

“Hm, wouldn’t you say, If you had done some research about the beast beforehand. That the hunt would have been easier?” the inquisitor questioned his student as he watched him carefully.

Ezra bit his lower lip, he hated this, but he needed to let go of his stubborn pride for his sake. “Yes Master, It would have been easier if I had done my … research.” 

The inquisitor smiled pleased at his student, that Ezra has learned his lesson. “Good, never forget that knowledge is power.”

Ezra nodded, he still felt a bit uneasy about this place, it was still dnagerious. There could still be another lothal-saber wandering around and Ezra didn’t want to stay around to meet another, even if he did manage to kill the first one. And asked. “I have, may I return back to base?”

“Hm, you may,” his master answered. 

Ezra was so relieved that he could return home, wait home? Never in his life did he think to call an Imperial base his home, but here he was doing just that. 

“I will send a shuttle to pick you up, do survive until it arrives.” and with that the Inquisitor ended the call. 

Ezra now stared at the droid who had its beacon active for the shuttle to locate him. Soon he could be back at the safe walls of the base and never again would he try to ignore data-pads.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm so sorry for being so late with this chapter D:  
it truly took me forever to get it done and I felt like I had hit a wall.   
But yay it's over and hopefully, I can have a new chapter for next week.


	13. Chapter 13

Next day, early in the morning. Grand Admiral Tarkin had arranged a meeting, there had agent Kallus, Minister Tua, Grand Inquisitor and Ezra arrived and were waiting for two simple officers to arrive.

The office was a medium-large room, the normal grey walls and at the far back were large windows that the sun rays shined through into the room. As it was early morning and the sun was rising. 

Ezra was standing behind the Inquisitor. Watching the other adults as they stood quietly, waiting, patiently for the last arrivals to come.

Looking up to his Master, Ezra asked drowsily. "Why are we required for this meeting anyway?" 

“We are requested mainly of our servers.” The Inquisitor answered shortly while looking down at his student. 

“Our servers? What would that be? I thought our main purpose was to hunt down Jedi and Rebels.” Ezra questioned confused, what good could they both do in a meeting? Politics wasn’t a trait Ezra knew well. 

“They are, but occasionally we Inquisitors are required to step in and show an example, an Example of what happens if one would fail their duty in this Empire.” the Inquisitor informed, his eyes cold and voice firm.

The door opened and there stood two officers they all have been waiting for.

“Commandant Cumblerlayne Aresko and Taskmaster Myles Grint reporting. ” greeted Aresko before stepping inside the room. 

“Gentlemen. Sit.” Trakin said simply and moved his right hand towards the two chairs prepared for the two men.

They both walked their way to the waiting chairs in front of the desk, taking their seats and they both looked at Tarkin.

“I understand you have experience dealing with these insurgents,” Trakin said straight to the point. 

“Yes, sir.” Aresko nodded, confirming that the reports were indeed right. 

Ezra watched as Tarkin talked to these two men, then he noticed his Master slowly walking over to the two officers and was now standing behind them. Of course, Ezra sent his Master a confused look which the Inquisitor gave him a glare that told him to just stay quiet. 

“And your efforts have been less than successful?” Tarkin now questioned both men.

Both Aresko and Grin looked ashamed of that fact. Yes, their attempts of stopping the insurgents have been a total failure, not even once had they managed to capture them or stop them from stealing their supplies. 

“Well, I… I wouldn’t say…” Aresko began to get a bit lost for words, how could he explain this to his superiors?

“Commandant, if your efforts had been successful, we would not be having this little conversation,” Tarkin stated and questioned. “Now, when was the last activity reported?” 

“Sir, we responded personally to an attack last night in one of the outlying towns,” Grint answered, keeping his eyes low. He knew they were being scolded for their failures. 

“And the details of this attack?” Tarkin asked instantly. 

“Nothing of note,” Aresko said and quickly added. “The insurgents stole some supplies and escaped on speeder bikes, no casualties.” 

“But you see, Commandant, there is something of note in that report, no casualties,” Tarkin explained and quickly continued talking. “Your rebel cell is more principled than others.” 

“Others, sir? You mean there are other cells?” Grint asked, a bit surprised if not more confused at the statement. 

“Cells, factions, tribes, Call them what you will,” Tarkin informed as he now stood up from his seat. “They lack the one thing that would make them a credible threat to the Empire, unity.” 

“While your cell seems uninterested in violence, it does present a specific threat, the Jedi.” 

“We have encountered him, sir, and he lives up to their reputation,” Aresko mentioned, hoping to get some relief of stating this. 

“I doubt that very much.” Tracking said as he slowly walked over to the two men, looking down at them in pure disappointment. “But I am not concerned with his skills as a warrior. I am concerned with what he represents.” 

“Or perhaps I should say, I am concerned by what you allow him to represent by failing to stop him, hope.” Tarkin pointed out as he explained the obvious to them. Now standing right in front both men that looked very much ashamed of themselves, but had no choice than to listen to the old man. 

“There are whispers of this alleged Jedi in the streets. In time, such whispers might spark belief in something other than the strength and security of the Empire.” Tarkin said as he turned his back on the two men now facing agent Kallus, Tua and Ezra. “And that, gentlemen, is something I cannot have.”

Ezra and the others watched in pure astonishment as the Inquisitor grabbed his lightsaber from his back and ignited both his blades, cutting both Aresko and Grint heads off their bodies. Then turning off his weapon putting it back where it belongs, he looked over at Ezra who couldn’t believe what he just saw. 

“Make no mistake. From now on, failure will have consequences.” Tarkin warned and turned his attention to Kallus. 

“Agent Kallus, you will dispatch probe droids to every known location of insurgent activity on Lothal. We will discover the whereabouts of these criminals and we will make examples of them.” 

“Yes, sir, we will do our best to succeed in this matter.” Agent Kallus replied. Before he and everyone else walked out from the room. The meeting quickly finished and everyone left very much afraid of their next actions of what failure would entail for them all. 

Ezra waited at the window, still shaken by what he just witnessed, the Inquisitor had by then walked over to him and spoke. “Our loyalty is to our Empire and we do what is necessary.”

Ezra still watched his Master with an unsettling feeling, this was horrible. The Empire killed their own men if they failed too many times? “I-I understand, but did they really need to die?” 

Tarkin who was sitting on his chair turned around to face the young lad with a frim, cold expression. 

“Aresho and Grint had their chances to redeem themselves for their failures time and time again, but did they? No. they both failed and let our enemy grow stronger and now they have the support of the people and that is why they had to be dealt with.”

“But… ” Ezra tried to say but was cut short when he felt his Master hand on his shoulder tightening his grip as a warning for the boy. 

“I do apologise for my apprentice, he has much to learn about our Empire.” The Inquisitor cut in as he apologized to Tarkin. 

“Hm, quite,” Tarkin said simply as to not waste any more time with them and instead his attention went back to his work, looking down at his console. 

Ezra stood quiet after that, staring into the grey walls of the room and as time passed on he started to drift into his thoughts instead. Wondering why Tarkin had come to Lothal other than to fix their rebel problem, wondering about how much the time was and how many hours he had been standing there just drifting into his thoughts. 

The doors of the room opened and agent Kallus walked and in his hand, he was holding a data-disk as he reported in. 

“Governor, one of our probes seems to have found something.” 

Tarkin held out his hand and Kallus handed the data-disk over. Tarkin placed the data-disk into his console and a hologram showed footage from the probe droid. 

“We believe these are the speeder bikes responsible for the rebel activity near Jalath,” Kallus informed calmly. 

“Where was this footage taken?” Tarkin questioned thoughtfully. 

“Outside the main communication tower,” Kallus answered. 

“A perfect target for these criminals.” Tarkin agreed and was planning their next move.

As listening to this report, Ezra had snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the hologram of the communication tower. Wait, were the rebels going to attack that tower? 

“We can’t risk losing the tower. We should reinforce security… ” but before Kallus could finish, he was cut off. 

“No. Let them believe they still possess the element of surprise. Lure them in, and we shall be waiting.” Tarkin ordered, knowing this plan of action would be more effective. 

“As you wish,” Kallus said, not agreeing very much to his new orders and then walked slowly himself out of the room. 

“Inquisitor, I am giving you the opportunity to redeem yourself. Do not disappoint me. And remember, I want this Jedi alive.” Tarkin now looked over his shoulder to the Inquisitor while Ignoring Ezra who stood next to his Master. 

“Your faith will be rewarded.” the Inquisitor replied, his expression annoyed the human and looked frowned at him. 

The Inquisitor and Ezra had then walked out from Trakin’s office and made their way over to Kallus office instead, There they started to plan out their attack when the rebels would try to take over the communication tower. Once the plan was finished, Ezra and the Inquisitor spent the rest of the time training in lightsaber fighting to keep their skills up. 

At the hour when the sun had set down and outside was pitch black, they got a distress signal from the communication tower, the rebels had finally fallen for their trap and now it was time to capture them. 

The Inquisitor and Ezra both were meditating at this hour when his com-link reserved the message of the attack. 

“It’s time?” Ezra asked as he noticed his Master getting up. 

“Indeed, they have fallen for the trap. Be, prepared,” the Inquisitor said and walked his way out from the room. 

Ezra followed right behind him, knowing that he would also be needed for this mission. It didn’t take long before they reached the hangar and stepped onboard onto one of the open shuttles that had already storm troopers onboard, ready to fly out. 

Looking out at the open night sky, Ezra couldn’t help but watch the stars, they shined so brightly and it was hard not to find them beautiful. By now Ezra could see the tower and as they got closer the rebels opened fire and the shuttle next to them got hit and blew up. 

Their own shuttle managed to dodge the shots and went on closer to the tower but never landed, instead the aircraft just hovered. Ezra noticed the Jedi was standing in front of the entrance door as if trying to guarding it, holding his blue lightsaber. 

Ezra watched as the Inquisitor jumped down and landed safely on the ground, most likely using the force to slow down his fall. He followed his Master example and jumped off the aircraft and landed behind the Inquisitor.

“Stay on standby, You will know when you are needed.” The Inquisitor said to Ezra who nodded. “Good,” 

Ezra could understand why the Inquisitor wanted to handle the Jedi personally, he has been after Kanan for quite some time. Tarkin has given him the opportunity to capture him. 

Standing behind his Master Ezra watched as the Jedi cut the control panel for the communication tower’s entrance. Looking up, Ezra could see the Rebels taking cover on top of the tower, but it didn’t last long since one of the shuttles flew up there and started shooting at them. 

“What did you hope to gain by coming here?” The Inquisitor questioned. 

“You’re clever. Figure it out.” Kanan said as he ran forward and attacked. 

The Inquisitor managed to block the attack and pushed the Jedi back and kept pushing forward with his own aggressive attacks. Forcing the Jedi to dodge and when Kanan saw an opening he sides kicked the Inquisitor back a few steps. 

Ezra watched in worry, he knew his master was powerful and very skilled. But the Jedi managed to land a good kick at him, Something Ezra himself struggled to do in their sparring matches.

“You’ve been practising.” the Inquisitor said with a pleased smirk. He did hold his left hand on his stomach, the kick did hurt him. 

“Nice of you to notice,” Kanan said sarcastically, still keeping his guard up.

“There is someone who wants to meet you. If you surrender now, he might let your friends live.” the Inquisitor said lazily and looked surprised when the Jedi turned off his lightsaber and crossed his arms. “Unexpected.” 

“We’re full of surprises.” Kanan smiled and his com-link started beeping. 

Ezra looked up in the sky and saw the Phantom flying and shooting down the aircraft above them, then another explosion followed with the third aircraft also blowing up to pieces. Then in total surprise, Ezra saw the Jedi ignites his lightsaber and attack the Inquisitor who was not pushing the Jedi to the communication tower until the human was pressed to the wall. 

Ezra wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew he couldn’t interfere. He watched the fight continue between his master and the Jedi until the Inquisitor force pushed the Jedi once more to the building wall. Holding Kanan trapped in the invisible force, trapped and ready to be sent to Tarkin. 

Above the tower, Zare called out for his Master but was forced to jump to the Phantom in hopes of survival. The stormtroopers fired at the Phantom, hoping to take it down. 

“Spectre 2, get out of here!” Kanan ordered. He was barely holding onto his com-link, the force grip making it hard for him to move at all.

Ezra walked over to the Inquisitor and saw the Phantom ship fly away. “They are escaping,” 

“That hardly matters now, we got what we needed.” the Inquisitor said and held his lightsaber closely to the Jedi’s throat. 

Kanan looked at Ezra for a moment, then faced the Inquisitor and said cocky. “Looks like I have time to meet your friend after all.” 

By the time Tarkin arrived the sun started to rise with its bright orange colours, at this point Ezra was freezing. He and everyone else had to wait on this cold weather. It was a relief when Ezra saw Tarkin stepping out from the aircraft. 

“Well done, Inquisitor. These are the results I expect.” Tarkin said pleased and took the Jedi’s weapon. He then looked down at the Jedi who was forced onto his knees. “So, you are the Jedi in question?” 

“Whatever you want from me, you won’t get it,” Kanan said stubbornly and looked at the man with a frown.

“Sir, we have a problem.” agent Kallus reported and held up the Jedi’s com-link. 

“Explain,” Tarkin demanded and looked at the com-link unimpressed. 

“It appears the insurgents have gained control of the tower’s transmitter.” agent Kallus informed and from the com-link, the voice of Zare Leonis could be heard. 

“We have been called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels, fighting for the people, fighting for you.” 

There was a short pause. 

“I’m not that old but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this. See what the Empire has done to your lives, your families and your freedom? It’s only gonna get worse, unless we stand up and fight back.” 

At this point Kallus shutdown the com-link and they allied boarded the aircraft, heading back to base. Ezra wasn’t sure what was going to happen to Kanan now, but figured that he would be questioned and probably tortured. 

As they were leaving the stormtroopers fired missiles at the communication tower and blew it up. 

“You do not know what it takes to win a war. But I do.” Tarkin started with a firm tone. 

Ezra noticed the worried face the Jedi was making, why would he do that? This was his fault after all and thanks to his rebels team more innocent life on Lothal will suffer from their lies. 

This annoyed Ezra, lies that cost his own childhood to be forced into the streets. These rebel’s had stolen his parents' freedom and now more people were going to suffer the same fate thanks to them.

Thinking of his parent’s Ezra had almost forgotten that they should be out from prison today and sent back home. He couldn’t wait to meet them again, perhaps he could call them once he returned back to base.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in Lothal’s Imperial base, The Stormtroopers transported the Jedi right away into his cell. 

The Inquisitor called Ezra’s name and the young teen rushed over to his Master. “Yes, Master?”

“Come along, we are needed at the interrogation cell.” the Inquisitor informed and walked down the halls. 

Ezra nodded and walked right beside his Master, they took a few turns before arriving at the interrogation cell’s, the Jedi known as Kanan was already inside. They both could hear his cries of pain.

“They started without us, why?” Ezra asked confused, wouldn’t it make more sense to integrate the prisoner when everyone was there? 

“Not unexpected,” the Inquisitor said and walked into the room with Ezra following behind him. 

In front of them, they could see the Jedi in deep pain and a mind probe drone trying to extract information from him. 

“You are no doubt unaware that Jedi are trained to resist mind probes.” the Inquisitor said unimpressed with their feeble attempts to break the Jedi. 

“If he is the Jedi, he claims to be. I take it you have a solution?” Tarkin asked, hoping to get some progress with the Jedi and only then noticed Ezra behind him. 

“Why did you bring a child into this room? He is not authorised to be here!” Tarkin started furiously, a child could never perform an adult task. It was a waste to bring the apprentice here. 

The Inquisitor glared at Tarkin. “Where I take my apprentice and where I find it fit to use his abilities are no concern of yours.”

“Perhaps, but children do not belong in interrogation rooms.” Trakin said stubbornly and ordered coldly at Ezra “Leave at once and do not bother to ever return here.” 

Ezra stayed silent and didn’t argue with the old man. If Tarkin didn’t want him here, then fine! He would go elsewhere. “I will see you later Master.” 

The Inquisitor nodded and Ezra had by then turned around and walked out from the room. He wasn’t sure where to go, but since he technically had the spare time to waste, perhaps he could call his parents as he wanted.

“They should be out from the prison by now,” Ezra muttered to himself in excitement as he hurried over to his room, it didn’t take him long to reach it and once inside he called his house number. 

Waiting patiently for them to pick up the call, but they never did, Ezra found himself stunned that no one answered him and tried again and again only to get the same result. But on one answered.

Worry started to fill Ezra’s heart. His parents should be at home by now, they must be. Today was the day they left prison and he could finally meet them face to face after 8 Years living separated from them.

“Maybe, they haven’t arrived yet?” Ezra mumbled to himself, but he couldn’t call the prison and ask about his parents, he wasn’t authorised to make such calls. Thinking of other solutions, an idea came to mind and Ezra got up and stormed out from his room and went his way towards agent Kallus' office, knocking quickly and loudly at the door impatiently. 

“Come in,” he heard Kallus’s voice. Ezra quickly stepped inside the room and looked at Kallus. 

“Young Bridger? Shouldn’t you be with the Inquisitor interrogating the Jedi?” agent Kallus asked baffled to see Ezra here in his office and without his Master.

“Apparently, Tarkin does not approve of children doing his job,” Ezra said annoyed by the old man's decision, he still didn’t like the old man. 

“I see, that does sound like him.” agent Kallus agreed and now understood that the boy has just gotten some spare time to do as he wished, but that didn’t explain why he was here and so the agent asked. “Is there anything you need help with?” 

“I need a favour, could you look into the prison for me? I tried to call my house number earlier, but… no one did pick it up.” Ezra explained and couldn’t help but feel concerned. He took a few steps forward to Kallus' desk, looking at the man with hoping eyes and added. “I know that they were supposed to be released early this morning today… maybe it got delayed? Or maybe the loss of the communication tower did take down the phone lines? ” 

“We have already connected with another nearby communication tower. There shouldn’t be any problems with the transmission calls.” agent Kallus ensured the teen and sighed. “I suppose I have some time to spare,”

Ezra’s eyes lit up with hope and smiled thankfully at Kallus. “Thank you, I can’t wait to meet them. I mean it’s been so long and I have truly missed them dearly.”

“That’s understandable. Now let’s find out if they have been released yet.” agent Kallus smiled back and typed away at his computer and managed to access a few of the report logs from the prison, but they were simple ones at best. 

“It says here that they are…” Kalus stopped reading as he now understood why the boy's parents never picked up Ezra’s phone calls. 

“They are what? Don’t tell me they are still stuck at that prison.” Ezra asked and still, his eyes held that glimpse of hope in them.

Agent Kallus looked away from Ezra’s gaze as if trying to find the best words to break up the news to the child. He got up from his chair and walked over to the teen who looked extremely confused. 

“I deeply apologize to inform you young Bridger, but your parents passed away this very day in the early morning… They aren’t coming home.” Kallus said with deep sympathy towards the teen.

“What? No. This has to be a joke. Ha ha, you got me, Kallus.” Ezra said in disbelief. He refused to believe his parents to be dead. 

Kallus was surprised by Ezra’s response. But perhaps the child was trying to shield himself from the truth? Ezra had, after all, lived in the streets for a few years believing that his parents were in fact dead only to find out recently that they were alive. 

“Ezra, I’m deeply sorry, but they are dead.” Kallus tried to break the news once more to the teen with a sad tone. He placed a hand upon Ezra’s shoulder, letting the news sink in. “They aren’t coming home.”

“No, they can’t be dead, I won’t believe that!” Ezra cried. Shocked and disturbed by the news. How could this be? He had talked to his parents just a few days ago and left on bad terms. “No, no. They were supposed to come home today!” 

“I’m sorry,” Kallus said in a low voice once more, he truly understood Ezra’s pain.

“How? How did they die?!” Ezra demanded in pure hatred. He knew that Kallus had never lied to him. The man was too honourable for that. 

“I do not know, the report states that there was a prison riot, your parents were caught up in the middle of the crossfire, unfortunately,” Kallus informed and even showed the report as he looked at the hologram and showed the teen. At least Ezra had the right to know about his parents passing. 

Ezra stared at the hologram, reading and studying every little part about the report about his parents and noticed something, all the prisoners on that riot were also indeed rebel supporters. Rage filled Ezra’s heart, how dare they! Once again he had lost his parents to those rebels! 

“Are the prisoners still alive?” Ezra questioned in a growl, wanting nothing more than revenge for his parent’s loss. 

“No, they were all executed for their actions,” Kallus informed from the report. He was a bit taken back of Ezra's question. But understood the teen’s pain and rage, any kid in his age would have wanted justice for their parents' deaths. 

“At least they got what they deserved,” Ezra mumbled hatefully, narrowing his eyes in a scowl. His hatred for the rebels deepens, why must they always ruin everything? Ruin his life!

Ezra’s wrist com-link started to beep and both he and Kallus looked down at it as Ezra brought up the com-link to his chin before answering. “Thirteenth brother here,”

“Apprentice meet me at the hanger bay at once.” the Inquisitor's calm voice came through. 

“Yes, Master. But what about the interrogation?” Ezra asked, remembering that his Master was supposed to get some information from the Jedi.

“Unfortunately we were unsuccessful, the Jedi will be transferred to Mustafar for further breaking. Now come along we don’t have all day.” 

“On my way,” Ezra replied back before cutting the call. He then looked over at Kallus. “Thanks for the help, but I need to get going now.” 

“Of course, I wish you luck with your new mission.” Kallus smiled and watched the young teen storm out from his office. 

Ezra ran towards the hangar-bay as fast his legs could carry him. He didn’t want to be late and for good reason, the last lesson of disobeying his Master wasn’t pleasant at all. 

“Finally here are we?” the Inquisitor teased as he watched his apprentice run his way towards him.

“Yes Master, Sorry that I’m late,” Ezra said tiredly and drew heavy breaths of air into his lungs. That running sure gave him a short work out. 

“Good, Tarkin has already left with the Jedi. We will need to hurry if we are to board the Star Destroyer.” the Inquisitor informed and walked towards his own Tie fighter. It lied there, ready and just waiting for it’s pilot. 

“We are flying in your Tie fighter?” Ezra asked excitedly and noticed that this Tie fighter looked different from the other, more rounder from the standard ones. 

“Indeed, we are.” The Inquisitor answered shortly and climbed onboard his vehicle. 

“But why were we left behind by the others?” Ezra walked over to the Advanced Tie V1. He climbed up easily on it before jumping inside and landing right behind the pilot seat. Ezra watched his Master press some of the buttons and the Tie lit up to life and it’s engines roared. 

“It’s quite simple, really, Tarkin didn’t wish to waste his time in waiting.” the Inquisitor answered with a firm voice and there was a hit of hatred towards Tarkin. So far he has been treated like he was just another foot soldier to the man. 

Ezra stayed quiet, finding it would be best to let this be. But he too could relate a bit, to his Master words, it wasn’t the first time in his life where Ezra was treated as if he was nothing. He had plenty of that experience in the streets because on one truly cared if he was an orphan. No one would even lift a finger for him even when he was just 7 years old, that was the harsh reality of how the world operated. 

Watching through the viewport. Ezra felt as the Tie fighter lifted off the ground and flew up into the sky and then space, where he could clearly see one the Star Destroyer. They were closing into it and maybe this was his only chance to ask something from his Master. 

“I wonder, would it be possible for me to pilot for a minute before we land onto that Star Destroyer?”

The Inquisitor chuckled at the request. It was quite amusing that his apprentice thought that he would pilot the Tie fighter. “I’m afraid not. Besides we don’t have time to waste on joy rides.” 

“Aww, come on! Just a few seconds, please? I have really gotten better in my piloting classes.” Ezra pleaded to his Master who didn’t pay attention to the teen. 

“My answer is final, you’re not ready yet to pilot a Tie fighter.” 

Ezra sat down, hugging his knees and looked disappointed and if not sad at the answer, hoping that his Master would have approved. But since they didn’t have time that just meant he asked at a bad timing, Maybe later on the way back on Lothal he could ask again. 

The Inquisitor flew the Tie towards the Star Destroyer and soon enough after sending the access codes he was granted to board the ship and land at one of the hangers. Once the Tie was landed and it’s engines turned off he and Ezra climbed off the vehicle. 

“What now, do we wait until we reach Mustafar?” Ezra asked, a bit confused. 

“Of course not, I will be interrogating the prisoner. Come along, hopefully. You can join me this time.” The Inquisitor informed. 

They walked down the halls, it took them a bit more time to reach the Jedi’s cell, but as they got closer. Screams could be heard and the Inquisitor stormed into the cell to find Tarkin already continuing the torture. 

Instantly the Inquisitors mood changed to a more sour atmosphere and he narrowed his eyes at the elderly man. “This is quite unexpected.” 

“Nonsense, Like you. I’m here to get answers from the Jedi.” Tarkin stated the obvious.

“Of course.” the Inquisitor noticed Tarkin staring at Ezra with a deep scowl. “Apprentice stay here and wait until we’re finished.” 

“Understood Master,” Ezra grumbled, not very happy with his new orders and would blame the old man for that. If Tarkin wasn’t there then Ezra would be with his Master interrogating the Jedi. He watched as the cell’s door closed, leaving him alone with the two stormtroopers who guard this cell. 

Ezra sat down on the floor next to the cell and just waited, he didn’t know how long this interrogation would take and had a feeling it wouldn’t end anytime soon since they just got started apparently. 

Ezra could hear the screams of the Jedi, it sounded that he was really in pain and it somehow pleased him, at least the rebel gets what he deserves. Looking up at the Stormtroopers, he couldn’t make out what they were staring at, probably the gray wall. Maybe he could lose some time by talking to them? He wasn’t sure if they would, but It was worth a shot. 

“How is it going?” Ezra spoke, breaking the long silence in the hall. 

The Stormtroopers looked at each other for a second as to question if they just heard the kid speaking to them. But stayed quiet. 

“I'm stuck out here with you guys as you heard what the Inquisitor orders, I’m to wait here for him.” Ezra continued and looked quite sour about that last part. “I mean it’s all Tarkin's fault for that, if he wasn’t here I would have been in there.”

“What doesn't sound like a bad day kid.” the Stormtrooper to the left said while looking down at Ezra.

“Well, it is! And what would you guys know about bad days?” Ezra questioned grumpily and crossed his arms awhile looking down at the floor. 

“One of our friends did get one of his legs blown up by rebels not so long ago. I would day that’s a bad day.” the trooper answered. 

“What! He lost his leg?” Ezra's attention went straight for the trooper to the left, looking quite astonished by the story. 

“Yepp, Jack wasn’t that lucky, but considering he is still alive he is still doing good.” the trooper said, thinking of his poor friend. 

“Remember Zay?” the Stormtrooper to the right asked.

“Of course, Zay never had a chance. The poor dude was shut down without any mercy by rebels.” the other trooper said sadly. 

“Yeah, but the very unlucky ones are those who get blown up completely.” the Stormtrooper to the right stated.

Ezra stared at them in complete shock, was this what Stormtroopers had to deal with on a daily basis? It sounded horrifying, how do they manage to survive with a job that had 80% of getting killed instantly and even on the first day of work?

“How do you guys survive?” Ezra couldn’t help but to ask.

“We don’t, unless you play your cards right.” the Stormtrooper to the left said and added. “By that I mean, take cover and just pray kid.”

“I’m Raf and my friend over here is Roy, by the way.” the Stromtrooper to the right said who is named Raf. 

“I’m Ezra, but I did recently earn my Inquisitor name as the Thirteenth brother.” Ezra introduced himself proudly to the two Stormtroopers. 

“So you are training to become an Inquisitor, Eh? good luck with that. I heard the training is quite brutal.” Raf said and was surprised to hear that this young boy was training to become something deadly.

“A bit, I mean my training has been harsh at times, but I have made it out this far just fine.” Ezra stated and flashbacks of his previous mission came to mind. The lothal-sabers… yeah those were a challenge and so was the Jedi he had killed.

“Well if you survived this far, then you will be just fine.” Roy said and then they all heard the doors open. Tarkin stormed out from the room, looking quite despondent. The troopers straightened their backs and kept guard. 

Ezra then saw his Master walk out too. “Master, how did it go?” 

“Poorly, I am beginning to think the Jedi turley knows nothing.” the Inquisitor stated and walked down through the corridors. 

“Doesn't that mean that he is then useless?” Ezra asked. He knew the Jedi’s fate was in the end death and if this Jedi was useless, then why keep him around?

“It does. But perhaps his friends might have the answers we seek or they might simply be as clueless as him.” the Inquisitor muttered under his breath in deep thought of the different possibilities. 

Suddenly the light in the corridor flickered until the hall was swallowed by complete darkness. 

“What is happening, Some kind of malfunction?” Ezra asked and looked down at the hall in concern. But it was hard to see anything in this complete darkness.

“They’re here, so predictable.” the Inquisitor decaled and stormed down the hall, here was only one possible way of escape from this route of this level of the ship. The reactor room.

“Master?” Ezra ran right behind the Inquisitor, following him close by. Did his Master just say the rebels are here? If so then why was he going the wrong way? Then suddenly the lights light up again and light spreads through the hallways. 

They both shortly entered the reactor room and the inquisitor seemed to nod at a thought. “This will do nicely, we will cut the Jedi and his friends off from here.”

“From here? Why would they go through this room?” Ezra looked down to see how deep this part of the ship was, if anyone fell down from here they would be dead. Unless they were lucky enough to land on the walking paths spread out below them. 

“This path is their only attempt to escape. If they succeed it will lead them to the hanger.” the Inquisitor informed and stood straight, waiting patiently as he added. “Once they arrive, do not interfere. I will handle this personally.” 

“But won’t you need help?” Ezra asked in concern, the Jedi and his friends had gotten better of them both before and now his Master wanted to handle it alone? 

The Inquisitor narrowed his eyes and looked at Ezra with a stare of daggers at him. “Do not question my orders. I’m more than capable of handling this little matter.” 

“Yes of course, Master.” Ezra said almost in a whisper and instantly regretted his previous words. He didn’t mean any disrespect, but knew from experience dealing with the rebels was challenging and that they were quite lucky by capturing Kanan.

To their surprise, It didn’t take long before someone stepped inside the reactor room and as if the fates would have it it was the Jedi and his Padawan. 

“Let me borrow that.” Kanan reached for Zare’s lightsaber and ignited it. 

“Sure thing,” Zare said and took a step back. He noticed behind the Inquisitor was Ezra standing close by the reactor control panel. But why didn’t Ezra ignite his own lightsaber? It was strange and it confused him a bit.

Kanan started running toward the Inquisitor and before they knew it their lightsabers clashed together, Zare ran forward a bit as Kanan managed to push the inquisitor back and looking at the enemy’s belt was Kanan’s lightsaber. 

Reaching through the force. Zare managed to float the lightsaber over into his hand and he instantly ignited it. 

The Inquisitor heard the other lightsaber ignite and quickly pushed Kanan backwards and looked over at Zare grinning quite pleased at the boy and activated the second blade of his lightsaber. “At last, a fight that might be worthy of my time.”

Ezra wanted to step in, but his Master sounded as if he was having fun, so perhaps he could still wait and if things would go out of hand... maybe then he could interfere and help his Master out. 

Ezra watched as the Inquisitor took on both Kanan and Zare by blocking some of the lightsaber strikes and using the double lightsaber to gain more free space by spinning it around more and strike some blows to both Jedi and Padawan. It was quite impressive and Ezra started to wonder why he doubted his Master in the first place. 

The Inquisitor force pushed Zare back toward the door and continued his attack on Kanan as he managed to kick him several times at his stomach, forcing Kanan to take a few steps back again. The Inquisitor then force pushed him back as Kanan cried out in pain and was sent backwards. 

Ezra watched in amazement and saw his Master spin his lightsaber before throwing it as Zare’s way, the Padawan attempted to block it but his cries of pain were heard and then fell down off the walk through down to the second on below. The kid was just lying there, unmoving and a cut mark on his left cheek. 

“NO!” Kanan shouted and looked down with deep sorrow, down below was his Padawan lying and the body was quite still and unmoving. 

Ezra watched in astonishment. He had witnessed it but didn’t believe it, his Master had just killed Zare Lenois and was smirking quite pleased about it as he watched the Jedi's misery unfold before him. 

Kanan took a deep breath of air. He couldn't let his emotions cloud his actions and stood up once more looking at the Inquisitor and slowly spoke. “That was a mistake”

“Why? Because you have no one left to die for you?” The inquisitor sneered as he grinned in his success of killing the Padawan.

Kanan forced pulled his own lightsaber that was behind the Inquisitor into his hand and ignited it. wielding both lightsabers.“No. Because I have nothing left to fear.” 

The Inquisitor smirked satisfied which the challenge and their duel began anew. There was a difference in the Jedi’s attack as he moved more swiftly than before and had managed to force the Inquisitor back to the reactor control panel. 

Ezra was then forced to back away to give both adults room with their deul. But as the fight continued the Inquisitor almost stepped off the platform and looked at the Jedi hatefully as he tried to side strike Kanan who just duck to avoid its deadly strike. 

“You were right. I was a coward.” Kanan stated, holding both lightsabers steady in his hands and added. “But now I know there is something stronger than fear, far stronger, the Force.” 

The inquisitor changed his defence from to have his lightsaber spinning as a last sort of defence. 

“Let me show you how strong it is.” Kanan struck the lightsaber hilt, cutting it in half. 

The mere force of the spinning lightsaber breaking in half sent the Inquisitor falling backwards down to the reactor below him where his lightsaber fell to and an explosion disrupted, striking fear spread through him, the Inquisitor knew he was just mere seconds from his death. 

"NO! Master!" Ezra cried out desperately and with a desperate effort, he reached within the force in dire hopes to save the Inquisitor, to save his Master from death.

As the Inquisitor was falling down to the reactor, he could feel it’s hot heat. But was suddenly surprised when he found himself floating just above its deadly rays. Gracing over Ezra's cry's he watched his student focusing on levitating him, but there was a pure struggle of effort on Ezra's part. 

The sweat sliding down Ezra’s forehead was a sign on how much of a struggle it was just to keep his Master floating and he was failing. Ezra could feel the Inquisitor sink further down to the reactor which was going high wire. 

"Let me go, apprentice! leave before this reactor blows you up to bits as well!" the Inquisitor shouted at his student. He was quite impressed with Ezra’s effort on being able to hold him up for this long as he has.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Ezra cried out, he knew he was falling to hold up his Master, he could feel his grip slipping and tears were running down his cheeks. He was about to lose his Master, the only person who he had gotten close to. "You are everything I have!" 

Surprised at the response, the Inquisitor wasn't sure what to say. In their force bond, he could feel his students' concern for him. Did the boy actually care for him? This emotion was one forgotten to him until now. Looking deeper into those feelings, the Inquisitor could feel fear, worry, sadness and love? It seems it was true. Ezra did indeed care about him with itself was a surprise. 

"Ezra, Go! Save yourself!" The Inquisitor shouted lightly at his last words and actions as he force pushed the boy to the reactor control panel which broke Ezra’s concentration and instantly the Inquisitor felt himself falling once more into unstable, explosive the reactor.

Ezra felt his back hit the cold metal of the reactor control panel and in an instant, he got up from his knees to his feet and was looking down at the reactor.

"NO! No!" Ezra yelled in pure desperation, he watched in pure horror as his Master fell down to the explosive reactor and felt their force bond snap, the pain felt like someone had stabbed his heart and the pain alone was quite painful enough. Tears were pouring down as he grieved. 

Then the whole ship shook and Ezra knew he couldn’t stay here any longer, with a heavy heart Ezra got up once more and started running into the Hanger, maybe he could escape in a Tie fighter, running over to the hanger he saw the Jedi and the Padawan stealing his Master’s Tie fighter as the flew off. 

“NO!” Ezra yelled out in frustration and looked at the hanger, it was completely empty, there was nothing left to escape with. 

“No, no. There must be something! Anything!” Ezra told himself and tried to think of what there was still left. It then hit him. “Escape pods! I still have a chance!” 

Ezra ran as fast his tiny legs could carry him, it was a good thing that he had at least studied the escape routes of most imperial ships at Lothal’s library. At least now he knew he was on the right path and soon enough he reached the hall with the Escape-pods and there was none left except one. Looking at the one remaining escape-pod Ezra noticed two Stormtroopers were about to launch it which would mean he would die here at this Star Destroyer.

“Hold the Escape-pod!” Ezra yelled on top of his lungs. He didn’t want to die here, not when his Master wanted him to survive as the Inquisitor's last words echoed in his mind (Ezra, Go! Save yourself!)

“Ezra?” the Stormtrooper questioned as he looked at the kid. He had met him earlier today. 

Ezra looked surprised at the Stormtrooper responds, how did he know his name? The only Stormtroopers he had told his name was. “Raf? Hold the Escape pod!” 

“I’m Roy actually, but you need to hurry kid, this whole place is about to blow!” Roy shouted back and held out his arm for the kid as he saw him run closed. When Ezra was close enough he grabbed him and pulled him in before closing the door. “Raf now! Launch it!” 

“Launching now! Prepare yourself, it might be a bit rocky.” Raf said and pressed the lunch button and they flew out from the exploding ship behind them. The explosion could be heard and felt by the waves of the pure force as metal parts hit the escape pod. But at least they were all safe now.

“Thanks guys, I own you both one,” Ezra said tiredly as he took deep breaths of air trying to calm himself after running for his life. He sat down at the cold floor, hugging his knees. He had made it out alive just barely. 

“Don’t mention it kid, we wouldn’t leave you behind like that,” Roy stated and looked over at his partner and asked. “How fast until we get rescued?” 

“Not too long, the nearby Star Destroyers should send out ships to pick us up soon enough,” Raf answered and pressed the button to activate their beacon. “All we can do now is wait.”

“Hear that Ezra? We will soon be out of here, doesn't that sound nice?” Roy asked and looked over at Ezra who was whimpering and crying his eye’s out. 

“Kid, you don’t need to be afraid, we won’t die in here,” Raf informed, hoping that would calm the child down a bit. But it didn’t. 

“No, I’m not crying about that! I-I just lost everything.” Ezra whimpered out in heavy tears. 

“I’m sorry, but whatever you lost, I’m sure it can be rebought.” Raf pointed out and added. “I mean I had a picture of my son in my quarters, but I can always get another one.” 

Roy didn’t sound convinced and the kids just kept crying, but something was off shouldn't this kid be with his teacher? “Hey kid, where is the Inquisitor, why aren’t you with him?” 

Hearing what Roy just asked Ezra looked away, feeling even more miserable than before and cried even harder than before. The Inquisitor was gone and it was the rebels' fault, they had truly taken everything from him! It wasn’t enough for those rebel’s scums to kill his parents in the prison break! But now the rebel’s and the Jedi known as Kanan Jarrus had killed his Master! 

“They will pay! I swear they will pay for what they have done!” Ezra roared in pure hatred, seeking revenge on the rebels for ruining his life. He could feel anger fuel his revenge and the strength the dark side offered in return for such emotion as Ezra accepted it’s offer.

“Wow, kid cool your jets. Who will pay?” Roy questioned as he kneeled down at Ezra’s eye level, feeling quite considered about the child. 

Ezra looked up at him, tears finally stopped falling and replaced with the desire to make the rebels suffer as he did just suffer. Ezra gritted out.“The rebels! They will pay for what they have done!”

Roy stared at Ezra’s words, now understanding what had happened, but what shocked him wasn’t that the Inquisitor was dead. Earlier today when he had met Ezra he was pretty sure the child's eye colour was blue, but now looking down at the child they were a deep neutral bright yellow. 

Suddenly the escape-pod shook for a moment, then a bag sound was heard. Everyone looked over at Raf who was sitting at the control panel. 

“Don’t worry, we have been found and picked up by a rescue team,” Raf explained. 

“Good, I need to get back to Lothal as soon as possible,” Ezra informed. He knew the rebels would retreat to his home planet, they have been there for a while now and he couldn’t wait to get his revenge on them.


End file.
